Princess ver One
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: "Haruno Sakura, gadis yang melarikan diri dari rumah. Akhirnya tinggal bersama anak-anak cowok di asrama laki-laki. Pertunangannnya dibatalkan. Tetap saja, ada masalah yang menghalangi hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke." Dedicated for iSakuraHaruno1. #52
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berusia melarikan diri dari rumah. Alasan dia meninggalkan rumah yang sekarang karena tidak mau dijodohkan oleh orang aneh. Ketika dia meninggalkan rumah, Sakura tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana dan ingatan tentang masa kecilnya terus mengalir. Di sanalah Sakura berada di asrama laki-laki.

* * *

**Princess Version 1**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC and typo (mungkin saja?), AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1 and Floral White.

**Happy Reading, all!**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**Chapter One**

_Paman, bibi... terima kasih telah membesarkan aku. Tapi, aku belum ingin menikah jadi aku akan melarikan diri dari rumah. Dari Haruno Sakura._

Sepucuk surat itulah menandakan Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia lima belas tahun lari dari rumah karena tidak mau menikah dengan orang aneh pilihan bibinya. Dan gara-gara inilah Sakura terdampar di kota yang dia tidak tahu. Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar nyasar.

"Aneh. Aku pikir di sekitar sini," kata gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah berada di sebuah kota yang tidak diketahuinya. Baru kali ini Sakura berada di sini berkat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Malam hari yang dingin sambil memegang koper yang di dalamnya ada pakaian seadanya.

Sakura melihat alamat kertas itu dari ayah dan ibunya. Dulu di kota ini, Sakura tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka sebelas tahun silam di tempat ini. Sakura tidak mengingat apa pun tentang kejadian waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan sekarang gadis ini tidak punya tempat lain untuk pulang. Bibinya saja menyuruhnya cepat menikah dan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Kamu tidak dengar apa yang aku bilang? Cepatlah menikah!"_

_Aku hanya tidak mau. Aku tidak punya pacar selama lima belas tahun. Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat menikah dengan orang aneh,_ pikir Sakura gelisah memikirkan permintaan bibinya kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun, memikirkan itu membuat perutnya lapar. "Tapi, tidak ada tempat untuk tidur malam ini." Ada sosok laki-laki berseragam datang ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya kaget. _"Ada polisi?! Gawat! Pasti sekarang dia tahu kalau aku kabur dari rumah. Aku harus pergi dari sini._

* * *

Dan... di sinilah dia berdiri di sebuah ruangan... berantakan. Banyak sampah menumpuk, baju berserakan, buku-buku seenaknya berhamburan, dan semua benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini sangat hancur lebur seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa-apaan tempat ini?" tanya Sakura melihat kamar berantakan. Namun, tadi dia tidak berpikir telah masuk ke gedung tidak dikenal. Mendengar suara dari belakang, suara laki-laki, Sakura lari sekuat tenaga. Tapi, di setiap lorong dia temui hanyalah laki-laki, laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Tempat apa ini? Kenapa semuanya anak laki-laki?_

Setiap dia bertemu laki-laki, gadis berambut panjang ini terus berlari bersembunyi dari laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan jalan buntu. Mau berputar balik, ada dua orang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak ada tempat lagi, Sakura menemukan satu pintu. Dibukalah pintu itu.

"Aku selamat," napas Sakura memburu. Dia mengatur napasnya dan membuka mata. Matanya terbuka lebar. Bukan tempat bersembunyi yang baik melainkan ruang ganti khusus laki-laki. Ada tiga pemuda yang dilihatnya, ada yang bertelanjang dada. Sungguh mengejutkan. Rona muka Sakura memerah. "A..."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan ini dengan garis segitiga di pipinya kaget melihat seorang perempuan masuk ke ruangan mereka. "A-ada seorang gadis!"

Berkat Sakura, keributan telah terjadi. Semua anak laki-laki pada ribut dan ingin mengetahui siapa perempuan itu. Sakura keluar dan melarikan sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak mau ditangkap atau di bawa pulang ke rumahnya demi menikah dengan orang aneh pilihan bibinya.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," ucap Sakura berlari menutup mata. Diingatnya tadi adalah sesuatu hal tidak pantas dilihat. Laki-laki bertelanjang dada. Terus berlari, Sakura menemukan jalan keluar yaitu jendela yang terbuka. Dia meloncat keluar, tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau di bawahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut biru malam melihatnya melompat turun.

**BRUK!**

Jadilah mereka bertubrukan dan jatuh di hamparan rumput kering nan hijau. Pemuda berambut biru ini kesakitan dan tertindih tubuh seorang gadis di atasnya.

"Apa yang kamu..." tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuhnya tapi tidak bereaksi. "...Oi!"

"Aku lapar." Itulah jawaban dari Sakura yang bergumam pingsan karena kelaparan.

* * *

Di malam hari di gedung asrama laki-laki, Sakura bermimpi tentang orangtua yang memanggilnya.

"_Sakura... Sakura..."_

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orangtua tersenyum memanggilnya. Gadis berambut merah muda berteriak, _"ayah! Ibu!" _Sakura kecil berlari ke arah mereka untuk memeluknya. Setelah berhasil memeluk mereka dengan senangnya, kepala Sakura diangkat ke atas. _"Aku di sini. Aku pulang sudah pulang." _Tapi, bukan orangtua yang dipeluknya melainkan seorang bocah laki-laki. _Siapa?! _Wajah anak laki-laki yang datar dan berambut biru memiliki bola mata warna hitam. Terkejut. Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dilihat langit-langit tidak diketahuinya. _Di mana aku?!_

"Akhirnya kamu bangun," ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru itu menunggu Sakura bangun. Sakura tersontak kaget dan mundur secepat yang dia bisa malah menabrak dinding di belakangnya sambil menyelimuti dirinya memakai selimut. "Aku Cuma bilang, tapi satu-satunya orang yang datang memelukku di mana kamu melompat jatuh."

_I-ini kamar laki-laki?!_

Pemuda bersurai biru ini mengambil makanan di meja makan, "sini. Kamu lapar, 'kan?"

Pandangan mata _emerald _Sakura tertuju pada makanan di tangan pemuda di depannya. Sebuah makanan _onigiri_. Perutnya berbunyi keroncongan. Tadi sore saat dia kabur dari rumah, Sakura belum makan sampai sekarang. Hal ini diketahui oleh Sasuke bertampang dingin menatap Sakura yang kelaparan.

_Di-dia membuatkannya untukku? _

"Sesudah kamu memakannya, keluarlah dari sini," kata pemuda berambut biru tersebut memasang wajah biasa namun merona. Seakan-akan baru pertama kali lihat anak perempuan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura memegang _onigiri_ dan mulai memakannya. Suara hatinya berkata bahwa pemuda berambut biru ini sangat baik hati dan tidak buruk. Wajahnya yang tampan terkesan dingin di matanya. Tapi, hati tidak menunjukkan begitu malah sebaliknya. "Umm... dan... gedung apa ini?"

"Ini asrama laki-laki, asrama Konoha."

_Apa? Asrama laki-laki?! _Suara hati Sakura kaget apalagi matanya yang membulat. _Aku datang ke tempat mengerikan._

"Itulah kebodohan kenapa malah masuk ke sini. Kata anak-anak asrama, ada seorang anak perempuan menyelinap masuk," keringat dingin keluar di pelipis wajah Sasuke. Sasuke takut kalau akan ada orang mengetahui Sakura ada di sini. Bisa berabe. Dilirik gadis berambut merah muda, menyelidiki apa dia-lah orangnya. "Kamu bukan seseorang yang menyelinap itu?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" teriak Sakura kalau dia bukanlah orangnya. "Aku melarikan diri dari rumah!"

Akhirnya Sakura mengatakan juga. Dia keceplosan bilang seperti itu sambil teriak-teriak lagi. Sasuke kaget dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura.

"Melarikan diri?" Sakura menutup mulutnya akibat keceplosan. Ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi, tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki berlari. Sepertinya langkah itu terdengar keras. Dan pintu pun dibanting terbuka. Muncullah sosok pria berperawakkan tua sambil marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, kamu mencuri nasiku?!" teriak pria tersebut. Rambutnya hitam, tapi matanya mirip dengan Sasuke. Walaupun sifatnya tidak sama sih. "Aku butuh waktu lama untuk memasaknya."

"Berisik."

Gadis ini kaget ada seorang pria masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk memarahi, Sakura menatap tanda nama di pergelangan kirinya. _Eeh? Pengurus rumah tangga? Astaga, aku harus sembunyi dari tempat ini! _Sakura mundur selangkah karena takut ketahuan. Penjaga rumah itu mendengar degup jantung Sakura, melirik ke samping.

"Kamu..." wajah kaget pria ini membuat Sakura takut. Kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar dan maju secepat kilat sambil mengatakan, "Putriiii!" Bola birunya berkilat-kilat memancarkan cahaya seperti mengetahui benda milik majikannya yang hilang. "Ini putri Sakura, 'kan? Saya adalah pengurus rumah tangga, Uchiha Fugaku. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Pu-putri?" tanya Sakura bingung mendengar kata panggilan tersebut.

"Ya! Sebelumnya tempat ini adalah milik keluarga Haruno. Dan saya adalah Uchiha Fugaku, pembantu keluarga Anda." Fugaku mengangkat tangannya benar-benar terhormat memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gadis _soft pink_ tersebut. "Sejak tuan meninggal dunia, tidak ada satu pun bisa kami layani. Kita tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, jadi saya sekarang tinggal di sini." Fugaku mengelap air matanya karena terharu lewat sapu tangan. "Tapi, sekarang sudah senang karena tuan putri telah kembali. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan pembantu Anda, Uchiha Sasuke." Fugaku mendorong punggung Sasuke sekalian memperkenalkan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke kesal pada kalimat ayahnya tentang dirinya yang merupakan seorang pembantu. Sasuke mencekik sang ayah. "Jangan seenaknya!"

Fugaku juga tidak takut pada tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya. "Beraninya kamu tidak mengikuti aturan kami!"

Sakura Cuma berdiri mematung melihat kelucuan antara ayah dan anak. Menundukkan kepala. "Umm... sebenarnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang itu. Ketika aku sadar, aku tinggal bersama kerabatku. Dan keluargaku mati karena kecelakaan."

"Jadi, kenapa kamu melarikan diri?" tanya Sasuke berwajah datar. Sedangkan ayahnya, Fugaku kaget mendengar kalau Sakura kabur dari rumah.

Wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Mengingat kembali masa-masa kelam saat itu. Saat bibinya menyuruhnya menikah setelah usianya mencapai enam belas tahun dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sampai-sampai sang Bibi menyuruhnya membayar biaya selama Sakura tinggal di rumahnya. Apa saja. Boleh memakai tubuhnya untuk membayar biaya tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, jadi belum merasakannya. Tapi, aku ingin menikah dengan orang paling saya cintai."

Mendengar kisah Sakura, Fugaku terharu dan menggenggam tangannya. "Putri... Kita akan melindungi Anda. Saya akan mencari ruangan Anda."

"I-itu baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu namun di dalam hatinya dia lega sekali.

"Aku menolak."

_Apa? _Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke memasang wajah tidak suka. Aliran darah Sakura keluar karena takut akan tatapannya yang mengerikan. _Emerald _melawan _Onyx._

"Kamu melarikan diri karena kamu pergi demi diri sendiri, 'kan? Dan kemudian kamu meminta pertolongan kepada orang yang kamu tidak kenal."

Kata-kata Sasuke langsung membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat. Sakura sedih. Dia tersenyum sedih. "Ya, kamu benar." Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya.

"Putri!?" panggil Fugaku tidak percaya anak majikannya akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

Berhenti sejenak. Sakura tersenyum memandang mereka berdua. "Terima kasih. _Onigiri_-nya enak sekali." Sakura meloncat jendela dan keluar. Berlari secepat mungkin.

Kesal pada perilaku Sasuke, Fugaku mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Beraninya kamu melakukan itu padanya?!"

Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi membuat berpikir ulang. Apa dia akan mengejarnya?

* * *

_Aku harus pergi atau semuanya tidak akan berubah. Dan aku pun tidak menemukan satu-satunya cinta sejati. _Sakura mengatur napasnya setelah berlari. Dirinya mengusap air mata yang menempel di pelupuk mata _emerald_-nya itu.

Derap langkah kaki mendekati Sakura. Dua sosok laki-laki berbaju hitam berkacamata menghampirinya. "Apa Anda bernama Haruno Sakura?" Sakura terkejut melihat mereka apalagi penampilan mereka itu. "Kata bibimu, kami harus mencarimu. Kamu akan diam saat kami membawamu kembali, 'kan?"

"Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng takut. Keringat dingin turun. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak mau pulang ke tempat neraka itu. Seenaknya saja mengatur hidupnya tanpa mengetahui perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Dua sosok laki-laki itu memegang tangannya agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Jika kamu bilang 'tidak'. Dia akan menahan kami apabila kami tidak membawamu pulang!"

_Lepaskan aku! _Tangisan dari Sakura mencuat. Dalam hati dia meminta pertolongan. Dia tidak sanggup bertahan bersama bibinya. Dia ingin sekali ada orang menyelamatkan dirinya dari dua orang aneh ini.

Tendangan muncul. Sasuke menendang dua orang aneh tersebut. Sakura kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menendang dua orang berpakaian hitam berkacamata tersebut.

_Sasuke?_

Pukulan telak dari Sasuke membuat dua orang itu K.O. Sasuke mengamit tangan Sakura mumpung dua orang tersebut tidak berdaya. Sasuke serba salah makanya dia segera datang. Namun, melihat keadaan Sakura dipaksa begitu oleh mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke menghajar mereka satu per satu. Sasuke mengamit tangan Sakura menariknya jauh dari mereka dan berseru, "LARII!"

Sakura masih terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berpikir bahwa tangannya sangat besar untuk digenggam. Sasuke membawanya ke suatu tempat dikenal Sakura. Walaupun agak samar-samar buat Sakura untuk mengingatnya. Langit berbintang dan pemandangan kota dihiasi cahaya lampu di setiap rumah membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Tempat ini?"

"Tempat ini sudah berubah. Tapi, ini masih tetap sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu," sahut Sasuke menjelaskan. Dia duduk di atas rumput rindang. Suasana malam membuat dia tersenyum kecil. Sakura tidak henti-henti bertanya, kenapa dia membawanya ke tempat ini?

Namun, wajah sedihnya tidak terurai. Sekarang dia tidak mampu bertahan dengan kondisi digelugutinya. Apalagi dia yang tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dia duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke. Memeluk lututnya dan berbicara sendu, "kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Ayahku di sini. Ibuku di sini. Aku masih ingat saat kami bersenang-senang bersama. Tapi, jika hal itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak mampu mengingatnya kembali."

"Akulah yang akan membagi ingatanku kepadamu," sahut Sasuke menjawabnya membuat Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. "Apapun aku tahu tentang sebelas tahun lalu, aku akan berbagi bersamamu."

_Perasaan apa ini? _Sakura memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Baru kali ini dirinya merasakan apa itu getaran di dada. _Ini seperti pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya._

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Tunggu! Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Sasuke berbalik badan. Kaget, merona kemudian tersenyum. Dia menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah tampannya megoda hati Sakura membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup. Getaran ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang dulu dia rasakan sejak kecil. Entahlah apa itu. Mendengar nama pemuda itu, Sakura merasakan debaran sangat hebat.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Usia enam belas tahun."

* * *

Malam berbintang menandakan malam sudah larut. Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini menyelinap masuk seakan-akan mereka itu pencuri(?). Mumpung tidak ada orang menjaga tempat itu yaitu halaman menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sakura ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam asrama laki-laki yang dulunya tempat tinggal keluarganya. "Apa baik-baik saja jika tinggal di sini?"

"Ya. Untuk malam ini, kamu akan tidur di kamarku. Aku akan menemukan kamar lain," jawab Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celananya.

Sakura masih ragu-ragu dan cemas bila ketahuan anak-anak asrama yang lain. Mengingat kata-kata ayahnya. "Bagaimana dengan ruangan ayahmu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka jendela sekeras mungkin. Namun, mereka kaget dan terkejut melihat barang-barang Sasuke tidak ada pada tempatnya. Kosong. Seperti habis kemalingan. Mata keduanya terbelalak kaget dan heran, kenapa semua barang-barang dan perabotan Sasuke menghilang. "A-apa?!"

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Fugaku menyeringai lebar, "kamu sudah pulang. Aku telah memindahkan barang-barangmu ke ruangan sebelah ruangan ini. Mulai hari ini, kamar ini menjadi milik tuan putri. Jadi, harap dimaklumi." Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari ayahnya. Seenaknya saja menentukan kamar mereka ada di mana tanpa sedikit pun mendengar ucapannya. Sama saja dengan perkataan bibinya Sakura. Hohoho...

"Ap-apa..."

"Tenanglah. Selain itu ada mereka yang juga punya kamar yang sama denganmu," kata Fugaku menyuruh tiga orang tersebut datang ke 'mantan' kamar Sasuke. Tiga langkah kaki tiga orang tersebut masuk. Mereka adalah pemuda manis, cakep dan imut. Tidak lain adalah Akasuna Sasori, Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning keemasan merangkul pundak Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata. "Yo Teme! Mulai sekarang, kita satu kamar!" dilirik Sakura sambil tersenyum polos. "Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya, tuan putri."

Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana dia masuk tanpa pikir panjang ke kamar ganti laki-laki. Itu sungguh memalukan apalagi dia mengingat anak laki-laki membuka pakaian seenaknya. Yeah, biarpun itu tidak dilarang. Toh ini 'kan asrama laki-laki.

_Ah! Orang-orang yang aku lihat tadi sedang berganti baju! _Keringat dingin kembali keluar. Sungguh malu deh buat Sakura apalagi dengan polosnya Naruto mengatakannya.

"Ada perempuan bersembunyi di tempat ini. Tampaknya menyenangkan," nyengir Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah itu memang mudah bagi Sakura untuk tinggal di asrama laki-laki.

Pemuda berambut merah, tersenyum manis. "Kami bisa menolong jika dia ada masalah."

Neji seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang hanya diam memandang salam perkenalan itu. Dia hanya menyeringai melihat mereka. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal menyenangkan di tempat ini. Apalagi mereka berdua. Untuk gadis itu dan Sasuke.

"_Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja di asrama laki-laki ini?"_

**To be continued...**

**.o.X.o.**

**A/N: **Tidak tahu apa judul chapternya membuat kepala saya pusing tujuh keliling. Ini adalah karya saya, MC ke berapa kalinya (entahlah). Mungkin sebulan dua kali meng-updatenya. Soalnya saya harus menuntaskan fict MC saya yang lain. Jika ada persamaan, saya memang melakukannya tapi saya menambahkannya sedikit. Ini buat iSakuraHaruno1 yang meminta request fict. Harap dimaklumi jika ada OOC dan konyol. Saya kasih sedikit humor. Selain itu, saya akan meng-updatenya di awal bulan Juni. Dimohon menunggu. Thanks.

From,

Sunny Blue February

**Date: **Makassar, 21 Mei 2013


	2. Chapter Two

**Princess Ver One**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC and typo (mungkin saja?), AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama, Cerita dirubah sedikit sebisa pembuat bisa. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.X.X.o.**

**Chapter Two**

Gadis cantik tertidur lelap memimpikan kedua sosok orang tuanya bermain-main dengannya di saat dirinya masih kecil. Kemudian gadis kecil yang tengah asyik bermain tidak menyadari kalau orang tua gadis kecil cantik itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan dirinya di tempat itu. Saat ingin mengejarnya, kakinya kaku tidak bergerak, wajahnya sedih tidak terkira, hatinya takut ditinggalkan sendiri. Namun, suara gadis kecil itu terdengar keras memanggil mereka sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mendapatkan orang tua gadis kecil itu kembali.

"Ayah! Ibu! Tunggu!"

Gadis kecil itu bukanlah gadis kecil di mimpi tersebut, tapi gadis kecil telah membuka matanya menangis, tangan terangkat ke langit-langit kamar. Dirinya jadi sedih mengingat dirinya ditinggalkan sang orang tua sendiri di tempat ini. Sakit sekali ditinggal begitu saja. Seandainya dia bisa mengulang waktu, gadis cantik mau ikut bersama mereka.

Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda seperti pohon Sakura seberang sana bangun dari tidurnya sambil memijit keningnya. Dirinya tidak menduga, dia masih merindukan orangtuanya yang telah lama meninggal dunia.

Mendengar suara gedebak gedebuk, Sakura melihat arah pintu. Memiringkan kepala, Sakura menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura dikagetkan oleh sosok pemuda setengah baya menarik pemuda di pelukannya. Sakura terkejut melihat kondisi itu langsung keringat dingin.

"Selamat pagi! Putri, apa Anda sudah bangun!" teriak Uchiha Fugaku bersemangat. Pemuda yang ditariknya itu terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi Fugaku tidak mau. Kepala pelayan ini memang kuat dalam hal mengatasi. "Saya membawakan Anda sarapan pagi!"

Sakura tersenyum pura-pura melihat adegan luar biasa pagi ini. Dilirik Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda diiringi bersama Uchiha Fugaku, sang ayah memasang wajah benci dan kesal karena ditarik-tarik. Sakura juga masih mendengar suara orang berlarian menuju kamarnya. Dan Jreeeng... Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna Sasori dan Hyuuga Neji datang bersorak ria karena mereka-lah akan menemani Sakura sarapan pagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ingin memeluk gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, namun dihalangi oleh Neji, pemuda berambut cokelat gelap panjang. Neji tahu Sakura sekarang kaget dan takut setengah mati melihat keadaan ini, mencubit telinga Naruto untuk menjauh. "Aduuh... apa yang kamu lakukan, Neji? Aku 'kan..."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Neji menyuruhnya diam dan mengikutinya saja. Naruto patuh pada perintahnya.

Sasuke juga menyuruh Naruto untuk diam. Naruto meneguk saliva, meminta maaf. Tahulah... kedua laki-laki paling seram di asrama ini Cuma Neji dan Sasuke saja. Yang lain, Sasori juga lebih menakutkan jika si pemuda berambut merah ini mempunyai banyak segala cara.

Baru tahu mereka berada di sini, Sasuke tidak peduli. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya. Fugaku menatap ketiga pemuda berbeda sifat tersebut juga tidak peduli kedatangan mereka. Cuma memperhatikan Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka setiap kali ada kesempatan.

"Syukurlah... putri tersenyum," gumam Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum melihatnya, menutup mata dengan kelegaannya.

"Padahal aku belum setuju dia tinggal di sini," kata Sasuke menatap mereka memandangnya. Uchiha Fugaku tidak mau kalah pada anaknya yang sok itu, sok sempurna malah.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kita ini adalah keluarga Uchiha harus mengikuti semua perintah dari keluarga Haruno untuk menjaganya. Kita harus melakukannya sampai mati sampai majikan kita puas dan tersenyum." Uchiha Fugaku menangis beriringan dengan suara ombak perjuangan di belakangnya. Sasuke memasang wajah datar memandang tingkahnya, menyilangkan tangan dan memalingkan muka tidak peduli. "Jadi, kapan pun, di mana pun dan siapa pun itu... keluarga Uchiha harus bisa membuat majikan kita senang. Ingat itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ketiga pemuda itu berkeringat dingin mendengar pidato Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka tidak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, tidak peduli pada gadis-gadis, sok cuek mempunyai pekerjaan luar biasa, yaitu mengurus urusan Haruno Sakura.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke masih agak bingung sedikit, "apa benar itu, Teme?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya tidak dipedulikan, berbalik badan dan memeluk Neji. Neji pasrah sambil menepuk punggung Naruto untuk sabar pada sifat Sasuke tersebut.

"Biarpun saat ini aku belum mengingat sepenuhnya tentang masa laluku," ucap Sakura meneguk minuman teh _darjeeling._ Neji melirik benda melingkar di lehernya, menunjuk ke arah benda tersebut.

"Benda apa itu di lehermu?"

Melihat arah tunjukkan Neji, Sakura mengambil kalung berbentuk kunci. "Ini adalah harta berharga yang aku ingat sedikit. Katanya ini bisa mengingatkan aku tentang masalah sedikit demi sedikit. Entahlah... aku saja tidak tahu di mana benda yang menghubungkan dengan kunci ini."

Sasuke mengerling melihat kalung berbentuk kunci tersebut terpasang di leher Sakura. Cuma diam dan berbalik badan seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah." Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba kembali muncul walau tadi tidak mempedulikan. Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat gelas kaca berisi minuman ke atas. "Mari kita merayakan kedatangan dan tinggalnya nona Sakura ke tempat ini. Bersulang!"

"TUNGGU!" teriak pemuda berambut biru gelap menghentikan persulangan mereka. "Ini asrama laki-laki di mana laki-laki banyak, ayah. Kita tidak mau dia (masih tidak mau panggil nama) merasa tidak enak di sini apalagi anak-anak asrama ini suka seenaknya dan pasti menimbulkan masalah."

Uchiha Fugaku memasang mata sipit rubah, berjingkat-jingkat ke arah Sasuke sambil membisikkan sesuatu, "bukannya kamu sama saja. Ingin memonopoli nona Sakura, Sasuke."

"A-apa?!"

"Dan kamu juga sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama nona Haruno kapan pun dan di mana pun," Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum iblis melihat tingkah anaknya bermuka merah padam. "Ayah punya buktinya lho. Hohoho..."

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, tubuh gemetar hebat, dan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Hari ini Sasuke kalah kepada ayahnya yang sok. "Terserah padamu, ayah. Aku tidak peduli mau dia bagaimana. Aku tidak pernah peduli!" Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura. Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum senang melihatnya, menepuk bahu Sakura untuk tenang.

"Tenang saja. Anak itu Cuma marah. Besok juga baik lagi," gumam Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum kemenangan kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

* * *

Di siang hari, anak-anak asrama pergi sekolah sehingga asrama mereka sepi. Haruno Sakura yang berada di kamarnya untuk sembunyi, kesepian karena tidak orang menemaninya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, gadis berambut merah muda ini mengingat masa-masa senang tadi pagi kemudian berubah sunyi di siang hari. Sakura memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di atas lutut. Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang dengan ucapan Sasuke, dirinya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Untuk apa memikirkan dirinya yang sok tidak peduli?!" seru Sakura berusaha merendahkan suaranya. Tapi, Sakura tahu ada sisi Sasuke yang dia tidak tahu. Merasakan suatu keganjalan, Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Aku rasa... dia sepenuhnya peduli padaku. Tapi... apa dia malu mengungkapkannya?"

Suara gedebak gedebuk terdengar lagi, Sakura kenal suara tersebut. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menunggu siapa orang dikenalnya masuk. Sakura tersenyum saat pintu terbuka, namun senyumannya hilang karena sosok pria paruh baya membawakan beberapa hadiah baju kepadanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua.

"Nona Sakura, saya membawakan baju untuk Anda. Semoga Anda menyukainya!" Uchiha Fugaku membuka kotak-kotak hadiah tersebut. Sakura terkejut dan bingung karena bajunya bukan baju biasa melainkan baju dolly, baju bangsawan yang pernah dipakai boneka perempuan. "Ini saya membelinya supaya Anda tidak kekurangan pakaian untuk dipakai!"

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengharapkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak berniat menolak permintaan Uchiha Fugaku membelikan untuknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura hanya berucap dua kata, "terima kasih..."

"Senang bisa lihat Anda tersenyum lagi, nona." Uchiha Fugaku tahu kalau Sakura memaksakan dirinya. Namun, itu tidak dilakukannya. Uchiha Fugaku juga merasa nonanya di hadapannya ini memang dari dulu baik hati. Walaupun keras kepalanya masih ada. Sama saja dengan Sasuke. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Uchiha Fugaku menggenggam tangan lembut Sakura sambil berurai air mata. "Terima kasih nona mau menerimanya." Uchiha Fugaku kembali bekerja meninggalkan setumpuk pakaian di kamar Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangan sampai pintu tertutup. Mengambil pakaian-pakaian tersebut ke arah lemari. Sakura belum melakukan apa pun untuk mereka. Mengingat sekarang ini masih jam pelajaran sekolah. Sakura punya ide bagus, yaitu membersihkan asrama laki-laki ini sebelum mereka pulang.

* * *

Sekarang di sinilah dia, berpakaian seragam pelayan sambil mengangkat ember berisi air dan pel di tangan lainnya. Inilah cara supaya Sakura bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ini juga cara untuk membalas budi baik Sasuke yang dulunya membantunya sampai seperti itu. Sakura mengepel lantai sambil senyam senyum. Sungguh niat baik anak ini melakukan ini semua untuk membalas jasa mereka yang telah membantunya termasuk Sasuke.

_Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya yang telah membantuku. Entah kenapa hati ini selalu berdetak di saat dia terus menolongku setiap saat._ Sakura menekan dadanya yang berdetak hebat sambil mengingat wajah Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta?

* * *

Di sekolah, pemuda berambut kuning keemasan sama seperti Naruto yang bernama Deidara merupakan sepupu Naruto ini terus mengatakan kebenaran soal dirinya melihat ada anak perempuan masuk ke asrama mereka. Tapi, teman-teman lainnya tidak percaya dikarenakan Deidara ini takut sekali dengan namanya perempuan. Bukan takut melainkan benci setengah mati karena ada masa lalu Deidara kelam dan bikin tubuhnya merinding inilah jadi penyebab tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya tentang masa lalunya.

"Benar kok, aku melihat ada anak perempuan masuk ke asrama laki-laki tadi malam. Masa kalian tidak percaya pada ucapanku ini?!" Deidara berusaha meyakinkan teman-teman seasrama lain percaya ceritanya. Heran sudah melakukan itu karena seluruh teman-teman kelasnya tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Menggertakkan gigi, Deidara menoleh arah pintu terbuka dan memanggil mereka bertiga. "Hei, kalian bertiga! Kalian juga melihat 'kan kalau ada anak perempuan masuk ke asrama?"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Deidara? Kamu demam, ya?" tanya Naruto menyentuh dahi Deidara sambil dirinya juga menyentuh dahinya agar seimbang. "Sepertinya traumamu akan perempuan kambuh lagi. Lebih baik minum obat."

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Deidara menepis tangan Naruto yang menyentuh dahinya. Dilirik lagi Sasori dan Neji, "kalian tadi malam ada bersamaku, bukan? Kalian juga mendengar suara teriakan ada seorang penyusup merupakan perempuan masuk ke dalam asrama."

"Akhir-akhir kamu cerewet banget, Deidara." Sasori mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli soal Deidara terus meracau soal ada anak perempuan masuk asrama kembali duduk ke kursi dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Neji?" Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap, juga sama seperti Sasori tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Sasori. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tingkah sepupunya. "Kyaaaa! Terserah buat kalian tidak percaya ceritaku. Biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri!" Deidara tadinya melantur, keluar kelas menuju asrama laki-laki. Yang lain mengangkat bahu, heran dengan sikap Deidara kembali duduk tenang di kursi mereka.

Naruto mengejar Deidara, "tunggu! Deidara, aku rasa sebaiknya kamu mandi air hangat untuk menyembuhkan trauma akan perempuan itu! Takutnya bibi pasti marah padaku dengan sifatmu ini."

Deidara tadinya semangat langsung lemas seketika. Roh keluar dari tubuhnya. Memang benar, dirinya butuh istirahat banyak. Mungkin trauma soal perempuan tadi malam dilihatnya. Deidara berjalan gontai menuju asrama Konoha. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto di belakangnya sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Di dalam kelas, guru telah datang bersama Naruto. Pak guru menyuruh Naruto duduk dan tidak menghukumnya. Suasana kelas damai, tidak ada lagi si trauma Deidara. Di samping Naruto telah duduk, Sasuke juga berada di sisinya. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Deidara tidak ada di tempat.

"Di mana anak itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menopang dagu pakai punggung tangannya. Naruto sadar siapa orang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya Deidara? Tadi dia pulang ke asrama Konoha untuk mandi air hangat..." Naruto berpose pemikir mengingat kejadian baru semenit yang lalu dengan wajah polos tidak bersalah. Kemudian dengar gebrakan meja, Naruto melihat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan kursi terpanting ke belakang. Keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan guru yang memanggilnya. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala lihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh bin ajaib, "anak itu kenapa sih?"

* * *

Asrama Konoha, Sakura telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lantai tadinya tidak bersih langsung kinclong. Sinar matahari masuk menyinarkan arah lantai penuh sinar putih berkelap kelip. Gadis cantik ini mengusap keringatnya melihat dirinya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa celah sedikit pun.

"Akhirnya..." Sakura mengangkat ember kembali dan mencari tempat yang kotor lainnya. Baru beberapa langkah, pintu utama terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan tengah lesu gara-gara dicambuk oleh Naruto. Sakura kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. Saat ini dirinya butuh tempat sembunyi sebelum ketahuan oleh laki-laki berkuncir satu tersebut. Mundur lagi, Sakura dibekap mulutnya oleh seseorang tidak terduga di belakangnya menimbulkan suara jatuh rendah.

Sakura tahu siapa orang itu karena Sakura melihat dirinya di peluk sambil bersembunyi. Ada Sasuke di atasnya sedang menindih dan melindunginya dari amukan singa berkuncir satu tengah melewati mereka sambil lesu, letih dan lelah. Masuk ke kamar di lantai dua, Deidara tidak menghiraukan apa pun lagi.

Detak jantung Sakura berbunyi sangat cepat melihat Sasuke menindihnya. Seolah-olah berada di suasana aneh, Sakura merasa dirinya terbang di suatu tempat. Dirinya tidak sanggup lagi mengatasi degup jantungnya. Merah padam terlihat di wajahnya. Anehnya lagi, dirinya merasa perutnya bergejolak.

"Dia pergi." Sasuke bangun dan berdiri. Sakura juga ikut-ikutan bangun. Wajah merona masih ada di wajah cantiknya itu.

Menunduk malu-malu dan setengah gugup, Sakura tidak mau memandang Sasuke. "Te-terima kasih..."

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

_Eh? Apa yang tadi dia bilang? _Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke berbicara seperti tadi. Dirinya bingung pada perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Apakah dia mengganggunya?

"Berhentilah membuat masalah di tempat ini! Bikin susah orang saja!" gertak Sasuke penuh amukan, amarah dan teriakan bikin hati Sakura sakit. Penuh rasa bersalah, Sakura berbalik badan, berlari menjauh dari Sasuke yang memarahinya. Air mata muncul di kelopak matanya pun berhenti di saat Sakura masuk tadi. Sasuke tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi, namun dilihat ada sebuah ember kembali salah paham pada apa yang ada.

* * *

Malam hari, perayaan kembalinya Sakura berlangsung lagi ini dikarenakan Uchiha Fugaku ingin semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Sakura yang ikut merasakan perayaan ini tersenyum sedih. Naruto melihatnya ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Hei, Sakura... kenapa kamu tidak senang pada perayaan ini? Paman Fugaku melakukan ini untukmu lho," Naruto tidak berniat membuat Sakura sedih ataupun menangis. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kalau bisa, aku mau bantu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kamu memang baik," Sakura kembali tersenyum membuat pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ini malu-malu.

"Hehe... tidak usah memuji. Aku tidak sehebat itu kok," Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil cengengesan sejenak. Namun, wajah Sakura kembali sedih di dalam sana. Sekarang Sakura merasakannya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi malam ini. "Anu... tadi Sasuke datang kemari 'kan? Kamu tidak bertengkar dengannya?"

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. "Mungkin dia membenciku."

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat alis. "Walaupun dia tidak suka pada perempuan. Belum tentu pada teman kecilnya 'kan? Mungkin tadi tidak berniat menyinggung perasaanmu. Begitulah dia, sosok apa adanya. Seenaknya dan juga frontal. Nanti juga baik lagi."

Ucapan Naruto sama dengan dirinya dan paman Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura tersenyum pada perkataan Naruto yang terus menghiburnya. Membuat dirinya tertawa setengah mati.

Acara itu berlangsung meriah karena Neji harus mengangkut Naruto yang tidak kuat minum ke kamarnya. Sasori juga harus membereskan sisa-sisa perayaan di kamar Sakura. Mereka meminta maaf pada istirahat Sakura di malam ini. Sakura menggeleng dan berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah meluangkan waktunya menemaninya.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura tengah beres-beres. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir tempatnya di sini. Mengembuskan napas lemah pada apa keputusannya saat ini. Sejenak diam, ada ketukan jendela di belakangnya. Malam ini bukannya mereka tidur semua. Bangkit berdiri, Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke datang.

"Sa-Sasuke...?"

"Bisakah kamu ikut denganku?" tawar Sasuke kepadanya. Wajah datar terpasang kembali. Sakura bingung dan heran pada tingkah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu berada di gunung tempat tadi malam ditemuinya. Angin semilir di malam hari membuatnya dirinya dingin dan sejuk. Ada keresahan mendalam di dalam dirinya. Namun, itu hilang karena Sakura bertanya-tanya pada tingkah laku Sasuke malam ini.

_Kenapa dia lakukan ini? Kenapa? Bukannya dia marah padaku?_

Langkah Sakura berhenti karena Sasuke juga berhenti. Di sana Sakura bingung. Sasuke mendekati rerumputan dan membuka rumput-rumput yang terpotong asal. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan meletakkan di hamparan rumput hijau.

"Aku ingin kamu membuka kotak ini sesuai kunci melingkar di lehermu," Sasuke menunjuk arah kalung berbentuk kunci. Ragu-ragu, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuka kotak tersebut dengan kalungnya.

Ada rasa familiar saat membuka kotak tersebut. Saat membuka kotak, Sakura kaget ada beberapa surat manis, cincin dan gelang cantik sudah lusuh mungkin beberapa tahun lamanya ditinggal seperti ini. Sakura mengambil gelang berbentuk batu sama dengan rambut dan matanya.

"Ini harta karun sebelas tahun yang lalu? Lalu, apa ini?"

"Itu adalah harta karun dari orangtuamu sebelas tahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memasang gelang cantik dan cincin warna warni sesuai warna rambut dan matanya itu. Dia mencium benda-benda tersebut dan terharu. Ada perasaan kangen saat memasang benda-benda unik tersebut.

"Sakura...?"

Sakura memasang wajah senyuman mengembang menatap Sasuke bertanya-tanya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke! Ini adalah harta karun paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki."

Sasuke memalingkan muka sekali lagi. Sakura tidak boleh melihat dia merona sesaat. Sakura mengambil sepucuk surat di dalam kotak tersebut dan membukanya perlahan-lahan.

"Seperti apa sih, surat yang aku tulis sebelas tahun lalu?" Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke mengambil surat lainnya dan menyembunyikan di saku celananya. Sakura merah merona membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa ketahuan, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda merona seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Sakura berbalik badan. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke melihat suara hatinya sewaktu kecil yaitu menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Isinya tertulis seperti itu. Sakura tidak percaya dirinya menulis seperti ini.

"Hn... karena kamu, pekerjaanku kembali tertunda."

"Jadi, ini kesalahanku lagi?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang ini sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Ini adalah caraku supaya kamu tidak pergi." Senyum Sasuke terlihat walau itu baru sepersekian detik. Sasuke sadar dan menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah... lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kita pulang ke rumah."

Ada tawa dan senyuman di bibir ranum Sakura. Rasa lega menyelimutinya mengusir rasa gundah. Ini kedua kalinya dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Dirinya benar-benar berada di ambang terindah. Walaupun Sasuke terdengar agak kasar, tapi ada sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Sakura bisa mengetahuinya.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke asrama Konoha. Sakura berterima kasih kepada Sasuke telah mengijinkan dirinya untuk tinggal di asrama ini lagi. Sakura berjanji tidak bakal membuat masalah lagi. Sakura membuka jendela kamar dan masuk, melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sakura naik ke tempat tidur, namun ada sesuatu mengganjal di sampingnya.

Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, mata Sakura membulat. Ada sosok pemuda tengah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Sakura baru sadari ini bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar orang lain tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sakura ketahuan? Lalu, siapakah laki-laki yang tengah tertidur ini? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

**To be continued...**

**.x.O.O.x**

**A/N: **Ada yang saya ubah di sini. Saya kasih masukkan sedikit percakapan mereka sama dengan manganya. Hehe... terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah memberitahu saya. Terima kasih. Nah, saya review saja di sini.

**Hanazono Yuri:** Benar kok. Ini terinpirasi manga Miyawaki Yukino-sensei. Saya sekarang sudah mengubah sedikit. Ada beda, dan ada yang tidak. Semoga Yuri-san menyukainya.

**Miss Devil A:** Iya, benar kok. Saya lupa mencantumkan disclaimer. Terima kasih sudah sadar dan menyadarkan saya.

**iSakuraHaruno1:** Yup! Sama-sama, Via-chan. Semoga Via-chan menyukainya sampai tamat ya. #hug and kiss back :*

**Floral White:** Hehe... baca saja manganya. Keren lho. Tidak sekeren fict saya ini. Sekarang saya sudah ubah plotnya. Mungkin akan ada yang mirip atau tidak.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** Keren 'kan? Agak kerenan sedikit sih. Hehe... fict Wulan-san juga bagus banget dan keren! (y) :3

**Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha:** Sama-sama, Tiara-chan. Semoga chapter dua ini bisa jadi proses terhebat. Hehe... :3 #maksudnya apa? #plak

**Akane Fukuyama:** Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya. Saya lupa karena keasyikan. Nanti saya edit kok. Hehe... #bungkuk dalam-dalam

**Laura Pyordova:** Laura-san sudah baca chapter dua? Pasti tahu apa peninggalan orangtua Sakura. Bagaimana jika itu Lee? Saya belum tahu siapa dijodohkan oleh Sakura. Itu adalah milik keluarga Haruno. Dulu sebuah villa kemudian menjadi asrama sekolah Konoha buat anak laki-laki. Semoga penjelasan ini akurat. Hehe...

**Raditiya:** Silahkan curcol, Radit-san. Di sini bebas. Curcolnya. Hehe...

**Firuri Ryuusuke:** Yup! Putri tersesat dan kemudian masuk ke asrama cowok. Saya ubah chapter dua. Semoga saja tidak ada kisah yang sama walau itu sedikit. #pose mikir

**AcaAzuka Yuri Chan:** Lucu dan menarik, pastinya. Semoga bisa menyukainya chapter dua ini. ^^

Maaf, hanya sekedar balas review di sini soalnya saya langsung update. Dimohon dimaklumi. Semoga minggu depan saya bisa membuat chapter tiganya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review, ya ^^

From,

Sunny Blue February (No Name)

**Date:** Makassar, 30 Mei 2013


	3. Chapter Three

**Princess Ver. One**

**.**

**. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC, AU, terinspirasi oleh sebuah manga, No Plagiat, alur cerita diubah beda dengan yang asli. Buat iSakuraHaruno1.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

**Chapter Three**

Gadis musim semi terhenyak pada sesuatu di depannya. Napasnya yang hangat, namun menggelitik wajahnya membuat gadis yang menamakan dirinya Sakura tahu bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Dia tidak berani bergerak. Jika dia bergerak, entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di depannya sedang tertidur nyenyak. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

_Celaka! Ini bukan kamarku! Aku harus keluar dari sini!_

Sakura menggeliat membuat sang lelaki bernama Deidara membuka sebelah matanya. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, mengucek-ngucek sesaat bikin tubuh Sakura gemetaran dan pucat pasi. Dirinya tidak mampu bergerak.

"Hmm..." Deidara kembali tertidur membuat Sakura bernapas lega. Tadi dirinya napasnya tercekat akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Buru-buru Sakura menjauh darinya, mundur ke belakang. Saat membuka jendela, tarikan tangan seseorang membuat dirinya jatuh terhempas.

"Sa-Sasu... Hmph..." Pemuda berambut biru gelap ini membekap mulut Sakura. Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, menyuruh Sakura diam.

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, Deidara bermimpi buruk. Dirinya susah bernapas. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya takut mengompol. Dan sampai pula hitungan itu terselesaikan.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dan Sakura dari jendela kamar tidur Deidara. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar suara mengerikan Deidara yang bikin sakit telinga. Pasangan ini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Tutuplah telingamu pakai kedua tanganmu, Sakura," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura ragu-ragu. Akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Hitungan mundur telah mencapai angka satu lalu ke nol. Suara itu pun terdengar seiring buka mata lebar-lebar dan bangkitnya dirinya dari tempat tidur.

"KYAAAA! ADA PEREMPUAAN!"

Suara menggelegar membangunkan para anak-anak cowok se-asrama. Sasori, Naruto, Neji, dan Uchiha Fugaku terbangun. Cepat-cepat mereka ke arah pusat teriakan bikin telinga memekik minta obat. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi tuli jika Deidara teriak di tengah malam. Lebih cocok jadi hansip ketimbang anak asrama.

"Toloong! Ada perempuan masuk kamarku!" teriak Deidara keluar dari kamar meraung-raung tidak jelas. Naruto sebagai sepupunya tidak bisa menenangkan Deidara yang selalu trauma pada perempuan. Dan bau menyengat membuat hidung melemas.

"Astaga, Deidara. Jangan bilang kamu ngompol!" ucap polos Naruto menutup hidungnya. Deidara tadinya berlari uring-uringan menatap ke arah bawah. Ada bekas basah terpampang di bawah celana piyama-nya. Deidara menutup pangkal pahanya, berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kamar mandi. Naruto menggeleng lemas.

"Ya, ampun. Apa Sakura ketahuan?" tanya Neji menggigit bibir. "Kalau Deidara melihatnya, ini bisa jadi masalah besar di asrama."

Uchiha Fugaku gelisah setengah mati jika benar-benar ketahuan. Dia sudah diberikan amanah malah mendapatkan hal-hal tidak baik seperti ini. Tangis kesedihan terpancar di wajah paruh bayanya. "Semoga nona baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi aneh. Kenapa bisa ada di kamar Deidara?" Sasori mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, bingung sekaligus khawatir. Mendengar suara ketukan di jendela, Sasori menoleh ke arah jendela dan kaget melihat Sasuke dan Sakura ada di luar. "Sasukee! Sakura!"

"Sssttt!" Neji menutup mulut Sasori yang suka teriak-teriak seperti Deidara. "Jangan sampai anak lain tahu tentang hal ini, bodoh."

"Hehe... maaf." Sasori menjulurkan lidah, minta maaf.

Mereka pun membawa Sakura dan Sasuke ke kamar Sakura di sebelah dekat dengan kamar Deidara. Tidak dipungkiri, Sakura memang salah masuk kamar. Dikiranya itu kamarnya ternyata kamar Deidara. Mereka maklumi keputusan bijak Sakura yang bikin mereka mendapatkan perkara yaitu sakitnya kuping mereka mendengarkan teriakan Deidara yang membahana.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya salah masuk kamar. Habisnya aku capek apa lagi suasananya gelap jadi aku tidak tahu," Sakura membungkuk minta maaf. Mereka tahu Sakura tidak salah. Yang salah adalah kenapa posisi kamar mereka sama. Itu saja.

"Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa dia tadi. Marahi saja aku," ucap Sasuke juga ikut membungkukkan badan, minta maaf. Mereka jadi tercengang memandang Sasuke dulunya dingin berubah lembut seperti ini. "Jadi, aku akan membawa Sakura malam ini juga. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah terus menerus."

Yaelah. Itu sih sama saja. Tadinya mereka berpikir Sasuke lembut karena Sakura ternyata ada maksud lain tidak terselubung. Mereka mendadak lemas. Namun teriakan membuat mereka terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau di sini, di tempat di mana ibu dan ayahku tinggal! Aku tidak mau pergi!" gertak Sakura menantang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram marah melihat kekeraskepalaan Sakura tidak kunjung usai.

"Ooh... ternyata ini sifat asli sebenarmu, ya?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang, tersenyum menyeringai. "Lebih enak kamu ikut bersamaku keluar dari sini. Biar aku cari tempat tinggal untukmu."

"Tidak mau! Memangnya kamu apanya aku? Aku 'kan hanya kenal kamu kemarin!" Naruto, Sasori, Neji dan Uchiha Fugaku menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Mereka menatap kedua beda jenis kelamin ini dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Jadi kamu tidak menganggap aku, ya?" geram Sasuke, amarahnya bikin Sakura bergidik. Ada rasa kesal di benak Sasuke. Kata 'kenal' membuat dirinya frustasi. "Terserah saja kamu mau bagaimana. Aku tidak akan peduli. Aku mau kembali tidur!"

Keempat orang mematung sambil menganga lebar mengikuti arah pandangan ke Sasuke yang membanting pintu membuat mereka tersadar akan mulutnya selebar mulut buaya. Dilirik Sakura yang menangis, menghentangkan kakinya bikin mereka berempat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya membuat Deidara percaya, tidak ada perempuan di asrama ini?" tanya Naruto polos, mengelus dagunya secara mantap. Arah pandangan mereka kepada Naruto bikin Naruto risih. "Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?"

Mereka berpikir satu sama lain, mencari ide. Pemuda berambut merah berwajah manis itu punya suatu akal. Diliriknya Neji penuh binaran bikin Neji merinding akut.

**..oOo..**

Akhirnya Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan bekas ngompol di celana piyama sekaligus mandi akibat keringat dingin membasahi kulitnya. Dirinya tidak rela ada perempuan masuk kamarnya. Cepat-cepat dia menyemprot wewangian mengusir bau perempuan tersebut.

Deidara lega dengan wangi indah ini. Dia keluar penuh kebahagiaan tetapi lupa akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada sebuah bisikan dari para teman-teman se-asramanya membuat dia jadi penasaran, tidak jadi melanjutkan tidur.

"Hei kalian, ada apa?"

Teman-temannya lihat Deidara datang penuh kebahagiaan. Ada bunga-bunga mengitari sekitarnya. Mereka menggeleng. Akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami ingin tahu, apa benar dengan yang kamu katakan?" tanya salah seorang teman di samping Deidara menepuk pundaknya.

"Tentang apa ini?" Sepertinya Deidara sengaja bego. Ini membuat kejengkelan di hati para teman-temannya.

"Tentang ada perempuan di kamarmu, tahu! Masa kamu lupa sih?!" teman lainnya menepuk jidat berkat kelupaan Deidara yang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Ini mensukseskan senyuman sinis di bibir Sasori yang memunculkan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan perempuan menyelusup di kamar Deidara?" Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Wajah manisnya beda dengan hatinya. Jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, ada iblis di hatinya. Bikin anak-anak lain ketakutan setengah mati kecuali Deidara sedang bahagia. "Aku tahu siapa itu. Ayo, keluarlah."

Penasaran. Itu kata paling cocok di hati dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Di belakang Sasori ada sosok rambut panjang, tinggi memakai gaun panjang berenda. Mereka menduga itu adalah sosok perempuan, tetapi raut wajah mereka tadinya bahagia menjadi muram karena sosok itu bukan yang diharapkan.

"Ne-Neji?!"

Tatapan mereka jadi membulat, mulut terbuka lebar, _shock_ banget. Deidara menyelidiki dari atas bawah tubuh Neji, tidak peduli. Dirinya tidak mau dipermalukan karena dianggap ngompol di depan teman-temannya apa lagi sepupunya satu itu.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Seperti baru pertama kali lihat cowok pakai pakaian ini," senyuman paksaan dari Neji bikin bulu kuduk meremang. Lainnya jadi melemas dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Neji juga ikut-ikutan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Hahahaa... Mirip banget dengan cewek lho, Neji kamu ini." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Neji berpakaian cewek. Sasori mengedikkan bahu tidak bersalah malah memalingkan muka, bersiul ringan.

Pemuda ini tidak peduli lagi pada kedua sahabatnya. Dia lebih memilih masuk kamar ketimbang mendengar ocehan dan tawa dari dua sahabatnya itu. bantingan pintu bikin mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya ampun bikin ngakak.

Deidara tadinya terpesona akan Neji, menampar dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak mungkin suka cowok seperti Neji. TIDAAAKK!"

Naruto dan Sasori kaget melihat Deidara masuk kamar penuh teriakan memekakkan telinga. Mereka tersenyum dalam hati, menggeleng pelan.

"Entah kenapa Deidara itu lucu banget ya, Sasori." Naruto menatap Sasori di sampingnya, membalas senyumannya.

"Semoga saja Deidara tidak jatuh cinta pada Neji." Sasori memohon pada di Atas agar sahabat aneh suka trauma akan cewek, tidak suka sama cowok. Berharap dirinya menemukan cewek lain asal bukan cowok.

"Tidur, yuk. Capek nih." Naruto menguap lebar-lebar. Pergi menuju ke kamar tidur yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sakura. Diintip beberapa saat di kamar Sakura, Naruto tahu Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan asrama ini. Sasori pun mengikutinya.

Di kamar Neji berniat mencekik Sasori yang sudah bikin hidupnya hancur total. Telah melepaskan semua geraman dan amarahnya. Sasori mengalah saja demi sahabatnya penuh amukan massa. Sedangkan Naruto tidak peduli dengan dua pasangan penuh adu mulut.

**..oOo..**

"Kamu sudah tidur?" tanya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu masuk ke kamar Sakura yang tidak terkunci. Sakura tadinya tidak tidur menoleh kepada Sasuke, tersenyum menggaruk telapak tangannya. "Maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Aku sengaja... hmm... berniat... melindungimu. Itu saja tidak lebih..."

Wajah Sakura tadinya sedih berubah jadi cerah. Dia tersenyum pada ketulusan hati Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Ada senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya kemudian kembali menghilang. Sasuke berputar badan, menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dalam diam di kamarnya.

Sejenak Sasuke bersandar di pintu kamar Sakura, menghela napas lega. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Uchiha Fugaku memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, ayah harap kamu tidak lebih mementingkan kepentingan pribadi dengan kepentingan nona Sakura. Di sini nona Sakura adalah tuan di asrama ini. Dan kamu tidak seharusnya punya perasaan terhadap nona Sakura." Baru kali ini wajah Uchiha Fugaku sangat begitu serius. Sebagai kepala penjaga 'mantan' rumah keluarga Haruno, Uchiha Fugaku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Sasuke tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu apa sebaiknya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura atau tidak. Mungkin lebih baik dia mendiamkan dulu perasaannya ini sebelum goyah kemudian mempersulit Sakura. Sasuke balik ke kamarnya sendiri, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Keseriusan di wajah Uchiha Fugaku masih tertanam di ekspresinya, sesaat kemudian menghilang sembari memandang Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Uchiha Fugaku kembali memasang wajah polos, tidak berdosa. "Aku sudah mengancam anakku padahal aku berharap anakku bisa bersanding dengan nona Sakura. Ah, tidak apa-apalah. Nanti Sasuke tahu juga kalau aku adalah ayah tukang pura-pura menjauhkan mereka. Wuahahahaha..."

Uchiha Fugaku tertawa nista, seperti ular menjulurkan lidah keluar. Dia menari hula hula sampai ke kamar pribadinya. Sekarang dirinya sungguh kagum pada bakat terpendamnya yaitu mengancam Sasuke ke sana kemari.

**..oOo..**

Dalam sekolah Konoha, para siswa-siswa laki-laki berhirur pikuk demi kelancaran perayaan yang akan datang. Mereka sedang mengobrol ke sana ke situ, entah apa yang dibicarakan. Kemudian ada pengumuman datang dari pengeras suara di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini. Pengumuman buat laki-laki yang punya peran penting di perayaan tersebut.

"Pengumuman penting dan merupakan berita sekilas hari ini, untuk tahun sekali buat teater akan datang. Kami memilih salah satu siswa-siswa laki-laki di dalam sekolah ini. Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah orang yang sudah memakai pakaian paling bagus tadi malam." Ketiga orang ini mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. "Orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji."

"Apa?!"

Gema teriakan mereka memandang ke arah Neji yang _shock _mental karena dialah akan jadi korban amukan massa untuk anak-anak perempuan atau anak-anak laki-laki di dalam sekolah ini.

Neji membatu jadi retak kemudian berkeping-keping. Naruto merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya apa lagi Sasori ikut andil dalam bagian bikin Neji masuk perangkap basah anak-anak teater.

"Untuk itulah, apakah Hyuuga Neji mau menjadi pusat perhatian di perayaan kebudayaan teater tahun ini? Hyuuga Neji juga boleh memilih calon pangeran buat dipasangkan dengan dirinya. Itu kalau dia mau." Neji tahu siapa suara paling membuat dia jengkel. Ini adalah suara Suigetsu. Biasa, anak penyiar radio itu bikin orang meradang dengan kejutan super mendadak seperti sekarang ini.

Telah selesai hidup Hyuuga Neji ini. Berkat Suigetsu penuh kejutannya, sekarang ini dia sudah tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi. _Oh, No!_

**..oOo..**

"Putri Salju?" Gadis musim semi tidak mengira akan mendengar peran teater di tangan Neji yang super cuek itu. Dengar dari perkataan Sasori telah membuat Neji begitu, merasa makin bersalah.

"Itulah yang terjadi. Setiap tahun pasti ada korban peran di teater pekan kebudayaan nanti. Dan Neji jadi salah satunya. Gara-gara aku menyuruhnya pakai kostum perempuan, ketua teater, Hidan mendapatkan inspirasi dari Tuhan." Sasori mendesah pada ketua teater selalu lebay dalam kegiatannya itu. Namun, kenapa banyak anak perempuan ingin menjadi pacar Hidan tetapi anak itu tidak pernah sekali pun meliriknya. "Dan setiap kelas bakal dipilih sesuai perannya masing-masing untuk berperan tujuh kurcaci juga seorang pangeran."

"Tetapi, kenapa Neji yang dipilih?" tanya Sakura lagi, penasaran.

"Itu... karena gara-gara Neji pakai kostum berenda makanya Hidan jadi suka." Butiran keringat di pelipis Sasori, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya.

"Bilang saja kalau ini memang rencanamu, Sasori." Sasuke dengan lancarnya membuat iblis di dalam diri Sasori keluar. Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena dia merasa bersalah juga, ikut andil dalam bagian ini. Sasuke menghela napas. "Ini pertanda tidak baik."

_Ini semua salahku?!_

**..oOo..**

Lantai atas, Neji tengah menghapal dialog Putri Salju penuh keseriusan. Tidak pernah sekali pun Neji membaca dan menghapai skenario selain buku pelajaran. "Kumohon jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak mau dibunuh ibu tiriku..." Neji gemetaran harus berbicara bahasa perempuan akhirnya dirinya melempar buku skenario ke segala arah. "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa!"

"Neji-_kun_."

Kaget meskipun agak kesal karena Neji melirik ke Sakura datang ke lantai atas dengan wajah sedih. "Sakura, sedang apa kamu di sini? Apa kamu mau meledekku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidaklah, Neji_-kun_. Aku tidak mungkin meledekmu. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Bantu?" Neji menyipitkan mata. Wajah tampannya betul-betul sangat tampan walau di malam gelap ini. "Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa naik ke atas?"

Sakura mengingat ke mana dirinya tadi. "Ah, aku menemukan tangga darurat di samping gedung asrama." Sebuah bayangan terpajang di atas mereka. Sakura kembali mengubah topik tadi dia mau katakan. "Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kamu jadi seperti ini. Memerankan tokoh putri yang tidak seharusnya kamu lakukan."

Neji terdiam, menghela napas panjang. "Sejujurnya, aku ini anak klub drama kok. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini seorang anggota. Yang tahu hanyalah Naruto. Anak itu memang suka pegang rahasia. Sebetulnya aku baik-baik saja dengan ini." Pertama kali Neji tertawa di depan Sakura. "Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kamu tidak usah khawatirkan apa pun. Yang perlu kamu lakukan bisa berjalan-jalan di pekan kebudayaan sama Sasuke, bukan?"

Semburat merah di pipi Sakura. Ditepisnya melalui lambaian tangan, "kamu memang hebat, Neji_-kun_. Aku merasa mau melihatmu pakai baju perempuan berenda."

Neji kembali pucat pasi. Sesungguhnya dirinya tidak masalah. "Menurut kamu, siapa pangeran paling cocok di antara semua anak-anak laki-laki di asrama ini?"

"Sasuke," jawab Sakura polos. "Soalnya Sasuke cocok jadi pangeran dan bersanding dengan Neji_-kun_."

Alamak, membayangkan dirinya berdampingan dengan Sasuke bikin bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mungkin sesudah perayaan kebudayaan, Neji tidak bisa tertidur karena harus mencium bibir Sasuke. "Kyaaa! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau apa?" tanya Sakura polos lagi. Neji jadi makin bersalah, menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menghapal skenario ini?" tawar Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Aku bisa kok karena aku juga ahli lho."

"Yeah, di antara kamu masih ada paling ahli dalam memerankan peran putri Salju." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Misalnya Naruto atau Sasori. Mereka hebat lho."

"Waah... keren!"

Perbincangan mereka sekaligus penghapalan kalimat-kalimat skenario begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada celah maupun kerusakan. Banyak kelucuan di dalam perbincangan itu. Jika ada Sasuke di situ, apa dia bakal cemburu buta?

* * *

Di sisi lain, pemeran pangeran yang cocok adalah Deidara. Suigetsu masuk ke kamar Deidara dengan kejutan mendadaknya. "Nah, ini dia sang pangeran kita, Deidara!"

"Heh? Kenapa aku lagi?" Deidara terkaget-kaget dikejutkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Santai saja. Soalnya tuan putri kita adalah Hyuuga Neji." Ekspresi Suigetsu berubah menggoda. "Aku tahu kamu tertarik dengan Neji yang berpakaian perempuan."

"Suigetsu! Jangan coba-coba kamu menggodaku!" Deidara melempari bantal ke arah Suigetsu. Sebelum kena, Suigetsu kabur keluar membawa rekannya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memang enak menggoda Deidara. Fufufu..."

* * *

Malam telah menjelang, meminta gadis suka senyuman ini tertidur. Apa daya yang dia lakukan sembari memilih baju paling cocok dikenakannya hari esok. Tersenyum menghanyutkan, Sakura sudah memilih baju paling bagus.

Dia meletakkan baju itu di samping dia tidur. Sakura menyelimuti tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mimpi penuh hangat di mana dirinya bersama Sasuke berjalan-jalan mengelilingi perayaan kebudayaan di sekolah Konoha, laki-laki menjadi cinta pertamanya.

**..oOo..**

"Makan malam," Sasuke dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu. Sakura sedang duduk sambil merenung.

"Kamu sendirian?"

"Neji sedang menghapal skenarionya, Sasori sedang mengatur dekorasi, sedangkan Naruto terus saja menasehati Deidara supaya ikut teater. Butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menenangkan Deidara," hela Sasuke merinding saat Naruto meminta bantuan buat membujuk Deidara. Anehnya, Sasuke tidak mau mempersulit dirinya semacam begituan. Sasuke menaruh makan malam Sakura ke meja samping tempat tidur.

Sakura agak gusar, berani untuk menyatakannya langsung. "Anuu... apa kamu ada waktu besok siang di perayaan kebudayaan?"

Tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam, tidak peduli pernyataan Sakura. "Baru sehari, keegoisanmu masih terasa ya. Sudah aku bilang 'kan, jangan pernah perlihatkan dirimu ke tengah banyak orang. Aku sengaja melakukan ini untuk melindungimu dari bahaya, tetapi sepertinya kamu tidak peduli."

"Bu-bukan itu," sela Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Hentikanlah itu. Ini bisa merusak _mood_-ku jika kamu seperti ini. Hentikan sifat konyolmu itu. Itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu." Sasuke memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, terus menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Dasar pengkhianat kamu, Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Fugaku datang menjitak kepala Sasuke. Ini benar-benar bikin Sasuke memarahi ayah kandungnya sendiri. "'Kan ayah sudah bilang, jangan pentingkan kepentingan pribadimu. Ini demi kepentingan nona Sakura yang harus didahulukan. Kamu memang anak nakal, Sasuke!" Uchiha Fugaku terus mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, menggoyang naik turun. "Nona! Beri kami perintah untuk melayanimu! Dia tidak akan menolakmu!"

_Eh? Perintah, katanya?!_

"Um... tidak apa-apa." Sakura terlihat lesu. Bukan penolakan diterimanya melainkan sebuah kata 'perintah' bikin dia menjadi murung. _Semua ini salahku. Sasuke selalu melindungiku kemarin dan hari ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. _Kejadian-kejadian di mana Sasuke selalu melindungi Sakura telah merasakan kehangatan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu kalau itu memang bukan sekedar perintah, tetapi melindungi. Sakura berharap Sasuke akan terus bersamanya bukan karena perintah antara majikan dan pelayan.

**..oOo..**

Di perayaan kebudayaan dimulai, kembang api penyambutan diluncurkan, balon-balon dilayangkan ke atas langit biru cerah. Musim ini memang sangat cocok buat perayaan. Cocok untuk dijadikan pesta penyambutan(?).

"Tempatnya bagus. Mau ke mana dulu, ya?" Sakura memikirkan tempat-tempat paling enak dikunjungi buat hatinya yang muram. Baru beberapa langkah, sudah didorong oleh seseorang entah siapa. Sakura mengetahuinya saat orang itu balik minta maaf. "Ne-Neji-_kun _?"

"Sa-Sakura? Kenapa kamu ada di sini... dan kamu sendirian?" ada kesuraman di wajah Sakura, bikin Neji salah tingkah. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu membuatmu muram." Neji merogoh sesuatu di kantung kemejanya. "Aku kasih kamu ini saja. Semoga kamu suka. Itu adalah _voucher _gratis diberikan teman-temanku untukmu. Ambil saja. Nah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Neji memang baik, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Menatap punggung Neji menjauh dari dirinya, Sakura kembali bersemangat. Memuaskan hasratnya, Sakura pasti makan banyak demi menghilangkan kesuramannya ini.

_Dia memang selalu membuatku senang sama seperti Naruto._

* * *

Banyak tamu-tamu berdatangan di gedung olahraga sana. Mereka telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Lainnya telah datang menunggu teman sekalian menonton drama panggung demi drama ini.

Tetapi, di belakang layar telah terjadi keributan parah. Neji sebagai pemeran putri salju tidak ada. Mereka mencari pengganti karena lima menit lagi drama harus dimulai, tidak bisa ditunda.

Sakura baru datang membawakan makanan banyak untuk menonton pertunjukkan drama tersebut, mendengar kegaduhan. Pemuda berambut merah berlari mendekatinya, marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Sakura! Kami punya masalah! Apa kamu melihat Neji tadi?! Sepertinya Neji tidak bisa datang karena dikurung sama siswi-siswi sekolah lain!" Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya, frustasi. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah melihat kegelisahan Sasori.

Sakura tidak menyangka ada masalah seperti begini. Neji tidak datang karena ada kecelakaan yaitu diserbu siswi-siswi sekolah lain. Beruntung dirinya tidak ikut terlibat. Tetapi, ada penyesalan di matanya karena Neji ikut dalam masalahnya.

Sakura menutup matanya, memikirkan cara agar menyelamatkan Neji, teman yang terus menyemangatinya. Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Dia terus melakukannya. Setelah perasaan Sakura enak, Sakura membuka matanya, siap melakukan itu semua.

"Sasori, aku mau jadi pengganti Neji _-kun_. Aku siap melakukannya ini demi semua orang dan Neji_-kun_."

Di ruangan para pemeran, semua jadi putus asa jika tidak ada Putri Salju. Di sana Hidan jadi uring-uringan, gelisah terus kemudian ditenangkan oleh Naruto yang jadi ibu tiri. Deidara tidak ada di situ sedang meruntuk kesal di kamar mandi laki-laki, berharap nasibnya tidak sial. Mereka, para pemeran berharap ada keajaiban dan muncullah Sakura di balik pintu mengenakan pakaian Putri Salju.

"Sampai Neji_-kun _kembali, aku akan menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu!"

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Apa kalian puas? Jika iya, terima kasih. Saya juga puas. ^^  
Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi karena di sini SasuSaku-nya sedikit sekali. Saya mohon kalian maklumi, ya. #Peace

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 06 June 2013

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Princess Ver. One**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC, AU, terinspirasi oleh sebuah manga, No Plagiat, alur cerita diubah beda dengan yang asli. Buat iSakuraHaruno1.

Enjoy!

**..oOo..**

"_Sampai Neji-_kun_ kembali, aku akan menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu."_

Hening. Tidak ada suara.

Pemuda berambut putih itu terkejut akibat pernyataan dari gadis musim semi, Haruno Sakura. Dia memiringkan kepalanya berusaha berpikir keras sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Dia juga menggaruk pelipisnya mencerna setiap pernyataan dari Haruno Sakura di hadapannya. Akhirnya dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya?" Karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura dari tadi berdiri, lemas. Sepertinya Sakura tahu kalau dirinya memang tidak dikenal para anggota asrama terutama Hidan, sang ketua klub drama.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dia sama sekali," ucap seorang kawan Hidan, seorang anggota klub drama menyelidiki dari atas lalu ke bawah, berusaha mengingat di mana mereka bertemu.

Sakura jadi khawatir apabila dirinya dikenal oleh orang lain. Bisa-bisa dia bakal diusir oleh mereka karena ada seorang gadis mengendap-endap masuk ke asrama laki-laki. Sakura berdoa semoga mereka tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Dia terlihat seperti... perempuan," Hidan sedari tadi meneliti siapa sosok tidak dikenal di depannya memakai baju putri salju.

Pemuda berambut merah di belakang Sakura berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Suaranya yang terdengar gugup diredamkan agar mereka tidak mencurigai Sakura. Berharap semua berjalan baik-baik.

"Hei, kalian jangan mencurigainya seperti itu." Sasori diketahui nama seorang pemuda berambut merah, mengangkat tangan Sakura ke atas dan menyuruhnya menari-nari _waltz_. "Tidakkah kalian melihat dirinya yang memang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan? Padahal sebenarnya dia laki-laki dan minggu depan dia akan dipindahkan ke kelas 1-H. Dia juga bisa menolong kita sebelum Neji pulang. Suaranya cocok kok buat peran ini."

Nada khawatir di benak Sasori menandakan dirinya tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Di saat seperti ini Sasori bukanlah orang di bidang pembohongan. Biasanya dia di bidang bikin orang sakit hati(?). Biasa, namanya juga cowok. Sering salah sangka apabila perempuan di sekitar Sasori menyangka dia itu perempuan.

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja jadi puteri salju, Sasori?" tanya Hidan berkacak pinggang. Memajukan dagunya terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin yang suka memerintah.

"Hei! Bukannya aku tidak mau!" Sasori menggigit buku-buku jarinya. "Ada alasan aku tidak mau melakukannya dan kalian tidak perlu tahu."

"Ng..." Sakura mau bilang sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya kelu tidak bisa bicara di dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Sosok penyihir alias ratu jahat muncul. Peran ini diberikan pada pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto datang tiba-tiba menenangkan kondisi paling mencekam. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan drama. Apa kalian mau mengecewakan penonton?"

Kalimat itu membuat mereka terperangah. Sosok bijak di dalam hati Naruto yang polos telah meluluhlantahkan hati mereka dulunya kotor berubah jadi bersih. Sehingga mereka jadi berpikir lebih bijaksana lagi.

"Kumohon..." Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Jangan batalkan drama ini. Kasihan semua orang yang telah menunggu di luar. Kumohon..."

Para pemuda-pemuda ini tadinya marah berubah jadi merah padam karena suara merdu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Hanya Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh. Dia hanya tersenyum senang karena Sakura mau bertanggung jawab sesuai apa yang diucapkannya.

Hidan menarik jubah panggung, terlihat seperti Raja. Sasori mengernyit melihat tingkah temannya satu ini yang rada-rada gila, menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng. Hidan naik ke atas meja dengan satu kaki yang diletakkan di sana, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wuahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan! Aku yakin drama ini bakal sukses seperti sedia kala!" Cara tertawa Hidan seperti ular yang menjulurkan lidah menari dengan kedua mata pemenang yang berbinar-binar. Hidan mengangkat tangan ke atas. "Ayo, kita taklukan hati para penonton!"

"Yeah!" Sorakan dari kawan-kawannya betul-betul memekakkan telinga. Di ujung sana, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori melihat mereka melongo tidak mengikuti perkembangan kelanjutannya. Di antara mereka ada yang terdiam, polos dan menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura telah berada di tirai belakang layar. Dia gugup belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hal ini di depan penonton yang semuanya laki-laki sesuai kerumunan pengunjung di gedung olahraga tersebut. Sakura menelan ludah dan mengatur napas, tarik dan keluar.

"Apa kamu benar-benar siap dengan semua ini, anak baru?" tanya Hidan memukul-mukul buku skenarionya di tangannya. Dia ingin melihat jawaban Sakura yang dilihatnya adalah seorang laki-laki bukan seorang gadis. Begini-begini Hidan punya mata minus yang tidak kalah orang kebanyakan tidak membedakan mana laki-laki mana perempuan. "Aku berharap kamu tahu tempatmu berdiri."

"Aku sudah tahu di mana tempatku berdiri. Aku bisa tahu," sahut Sakura lembut. Itu terbukti di dalam ekspresinya yang tidak akan pernah dilihat oleh Hidan. Hidan menyipitkan matanya dan mengatur kacamatanya.

"Aku harap kamu tidak mengecewakanku. Kalau kamu mengecewakanku sama seperti dilakukan Neji, kamu akan aku gantung di pohon dalam keadaan telanjang." Sakura kaget mendengar kalimat pernyataan bisa disimpulkan adalah sumpah. Sakura jadi gemetar. "Itu hanya sebuah ancaman di saat yang lain yang terus mengecewakanku. Aku harap kamu tidak begitu."

"B-baik..." Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, setengah percaya setengah tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka dirinya akan jadi korban dari tindakan ketua drama. Diliriknya sesaat Hidan yang sedang membaca skenario pun berkata, "anuu... siapa pangerannya? Apa dia sudah ada?"

Hidan menatap Sakura, memikirkan siapa yang dapat pangeran tersebut. Hidan kembali tersenyum. "Dia ada kok. Dia sudah aku temukan tadi malam. Soalnya dia lucu banget sih. Dia adalah Deidara, anak kelas 1-G. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Baru mengingat sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar ganti mereka. "Tadi aku lihat dia melarikan diri karena tidak ada Neji di sini. Aku tidak tahu ke mana dia sekarang. Rekan kita sedang mencarinya ke segala penjuru sekolah. Semoga dia ada."

Tanda ketenangan Sakura yang sudah dipasang dan dijahit, tiba-tiba robek begitu saja karena terkejut setengah mati sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak di sangka-sangka pemeran pangeran itu adalah Deidara, cowok trauma akan cewek itu akan menjadi pasangannya. Sakura merasa dirinya ingin juga kabur sebelum ketahuan!

**..oOo..**

Di tengah-tengah hirur pikuk di luar gedung olahraga, ada pemuda berambut biru gelap sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari area _stand_, anak berjualan beraneka keunikan juga apa yang ditampilkan. Baru separuh perjalanan, pemuda yang menamakan dirinya Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus pelayan pribadi nona Sakura mendengar bunyi ponsel di saku celananya.

Dia merogoh saku celananya kemudian menemukan ponselnya. Ditatap sedetik kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Hyuuga Neji, sahabatnya. Sasuke mendesah dan menekan tombol hijau. Sasuke mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo? Neji?"

Di seberang sana, pemuda berambut cokelat gelap panjang tengah dikejar-kejar para perempuan tidak jelas. Neji juga melihat ada seorang manusia penyuka sesama laki-laki padahal dirinya juga laki-laki. Neji tidak mau semuanya berakhir di sini dengan korban tidak terarah(?).

"Sasuke?! Apa kamu bisa menggantikan diriku ini dan bilang kepada ketua stress itu untuk mencari orang lain? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di saat masalah memperumit langkahku untuk kembali ke sekolah! Anak-anak perempuan dan para bences mengejarku terus tiada habis-habisnya," Neji terengah-engah sambil berteriak. Napasnya mau hampir habis akibat terus kejar-kejar tidak menentu dari sekolah sampai ke pusat kota.

"Kamu dikejar sama fans kamu dan para bences?" tanya Sasuke menahan tawanya. Sebelum kena amukan dari Neji, Sasuke menutup tawanya dengan satu tangan. "Lalu, kamu ada di mana sekarang."

Jalan buntu. Neji telah berada di gang pusat kota dekat dengan sekolahnya sekarang berada di ujung gang yang berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Neji menolehkan wajahnya melihat para perempuan mengerikan dan para banci mendekatinya. Neji tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapinya. Untuk satu ini, Neji menyerah.

"Sasuke... kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu. Aku gugur..." Neji memandang para kawanan tersebut dengan pasrah. Akibatnya para kerumunan yaitu para perempuan dan banci menyerbu dirinya seperti kucing kelaparan yang akhirnya dapat makanan. "Kyaaa!"

"Hei! Neji!" teriak Sasuke berusaha menyuruh Neji menjawab panggilannya. Sepertinya Neji tidak menjawab karena Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi kecupan bikin tubuhnya jadi merinding. Sasuke menelan saliva, mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang bulu-bulu berdiri. Dia memandang pada ponselnya yang masih terdengar suara-suara aneh. "Semoga Neji baik-baik saja di alam sana."

Sasuke segera menuju tempat drama diadakan. Di sana ada para penonton berbaris ingin masuk. Sasuke bingung pada ramainya gedung olahraga di depannya ini. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun diperintah seperti ini. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melakukannya kalau tidak semua teman-temannya bakal digantung di atas pohon dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Menurut kalian, itu benar-benar cowok atau cewek sih? Kok tidak terlihat mirip cowok, ya. Apa mata kita terlihat aneh?" Suara itu bikin membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Dia masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang. Setelah mencapai ke dalam area panggung. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Astaga, Sakura!?" Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang memerankan perannya sebagai putri salju. Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Dia keluar dari kerumunan orang yang menontonnya bikin Sasuke sesak napas. Setelah keluar dan bernapas lega. Dilihat Sasori sedang meneliti keadaan sekitar. "SA-SO-RIII!"

Sasori melihat Sasuke, langsung refleks cabut dari situ. "Celaka aku! Ada Sasuke!" Sebelum Sasori beranjak kabur, Sasuke sudah mencengkram kemejanya. "Ma-maaf Sasuke. Aku tahu kamu marah karena Sakura berperan jadi tuan puteri."

"Bukan karena aku marah, tetapi kenapa kamu tidak minta ijin padaku terlebih dahulu. Lihat sana!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton drama di mana ada Sakura. "Gara-gara kerumunan itu bisa-bisa Sakura akan terkena imbasnya. Dia bisa jadi korban anak-anak cowok di sekolah ini. Apa kamu mau bertanggung jawab, hah?"

Sasori melihat ada nada iblis juga tanduk di kepala Sasuke. Menelan air liur ke melewati tenggorokannya. "Haha... aku tidak menyangka dia menawarkan dirinya ke dalam sarang lebah."

"Kamu bilang dia menawarkan diri?" tanya Sasuke... tajam sekaligus kaget. "Kenapa bisa?!"

"Itu karena... Neji tidak datang. Di saat aku melihat Neji datang waktu itu, tiba-tiba saja ada para kerumunan banci menyerbu dan mengejar Neji yang lari karena takut. Ditambah lagi ada kerumunan cewek-cewek ikut-ikutan mengejarnya. Kamu 'kan tahu kita berempat ini memang terkenal di antara... err... bences dan para cewek-cewek bikin mataku sakit," Sasori menghela napas. Sasuke melonggarkan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kemeja Sasori. "Jadi, maafkan Sakura. Dia tidak salah kok."

"Aku tahu itu! Tetapi, bagaimana mencegah hal ini terjadi di saat drama sudah selesai. Sakura bisa jadi korban para lebah alias para lelaki yang sedang mencari PACAR!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Sasori terkekeh geli. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Tidak," Sasori menggeleng. "Aku Cuma tertawa melihatmu terdengar frustasi seperti ini. Jarang-jarang lho kamu frustasi hanya satu cewek."

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Sasori menyeringai.

"Lalu, siapa dapat peran seorang pangeran?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sasori pucat pasi, dia menghela napas. "Ada apa?"

"Itu susahnya. Yang memerankan seorang pangeran adalah... Deidara," sahut Sasori cemas bukan kepalang. "Aku takut jika Deidara penyakit trauma akan cewek itu kambuh atau kumat, dia bisa koma selama tiga hari. Kamu 'kan tahu bagaimana kambuh penyakit dia yang secara berlebihan susah disembuhinnya."

"Dan di mana Deidara sekarang?"

"Anak itu..." Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia sedang dicari. Mungkin sudah dicari setelah berjam-jam mereka mencarinya. Entah ada di mana sekarang."

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Sasuke sudah sangat cemas dengan kelakuan Sakura yang bikin kepalanya pusing. Sebagai teman kecilnya, Sasuke berhak melakukan itu pada Sakura. Tetapi, dia butuh ijin. Tetapi, ke ijin ke siapa. Deidara entah ada di mana. Mau bicara sama Hidan, anak itu sepertinya masuk ke toilet akibat pencernaannya tidak akurat(?).

"Biarkan aku jadi pangerannya, Sasori. Kamu bisa mengaturnya, 'kan?"

**..oOo..**

Di halaman sekolah Konoha, ada seorang pemuda sedang memeluk pohon beringin. Di belakangnya ada anggota-anggota klub drama sedang menarik tubuhnya yang tidak mau lepas dari pelukan tersebut.

"Ayolah, Deidara. Masa karena tidak ada Neji, kamu juga ikut-ikutan tidak mau sih?" rayu Nagato terus menarik Deidara dibantu oleh kedua anggotanya yang lain.

"Dibilang aku tidak mau! Kenapa kalian terus memaksaku?!" pelukan pada pohon beringin terus saja membuat Deidara tidak gencar mendengar rayuan juga paksaan dari Nagato, wakil ketua drama.

"Ini bukan pemaksaan. Ini adalah sebuah permintaan. Hanya kamu satu-satunya dipilih oleh Hidan karena kamu bisa menyeimbangkan kemampuan Neji di kala dia sedang susah!" Nagato terus berusaha memancing Deidara agar mau mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

"Kamu 'kan tahu Neji tidak ada! Dia sedang dikejar sama para banci dan juga cewek-cewek dari sekolah lain. Itu bikin aku jadi merinding tahu. Untung saja aku tidak ikut. Bisa-bisa aku dikeroyok sama massa!" teriak Deidara pantang menyerah.

"Lalu, kamu mau apa?" tawar Nagato melepaskan tarikannya di pinggang Deidara.

Deidara terjatuh dengan lemasnya di bawah pohon beringin. Tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ke pohon tersebut, menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku maunya Neji balik. Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak ada Neji."

"Neji sedang dijemput sama anggota basket, Zetsu. Sekarang Zetsu ada di perjalanan bersama Neji. Menyuruh Zetsu menjemput Neji memang pilihan tepat. Itu kata... err... ketua penyiar, Suigetsu. Karena anak itu... memang paling ditakuti karena wajahnya sangat menyeramkan jika dia marah," Nagato menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sebelum Neji balik, kamu kembali ke panggung. Di sana Hidan terus berteriak tidak jelas soal ke mana posisimu yang sekarang ini."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Deidara menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan air mata penolakan.

"Nagato!" Baru mau merayu Deidara lagi, ada seorang anggota drama memanggilnya. Dia berlari dan terengah-engah. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, dia mengeluarkan semua kalimatnya. "Peran puteri salju sudah diganti oleh seseorang. Sedangkan pangeran juga telah tergantikan. Jadi, kita tidak usah perlu repot-repot pada anak penuh trauma ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nagato, gembira. Sekarang akhirnya dirinya bisa menghela napas lega. Dia sudah capek mengejar sana-sini, mengejar Deidara. Sekarang gara-gara keras kepalaan anak berambut kuning emas ini, dirinya sudah terbuang waktu sia-sia. "Aku sudah capek. Deidara, lebih baik kamu cium saja pohon beringin itu. Mungkin saja kamu disukai sama pohon beringin."

Deidara barulah melepaskan pelukan dari pohon beringin. Dirinya juga lega. Tidak ada paksaan lagi dari mereka. Dirinya bisa menikmati sehari perayaan ini. "Akhirnyaaa... aku bisa bernapas juga..."

"Deidara, sesudah acara itu selesai. Kamu harus mentraktirku makan. Awas, jangan kabur," ancam Nagato... tajam. Deidara jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Sepertinya tidak..."

**..oOo..**

Zetsu berjalan mencari keberadaan kawannya, Hyuuga Neji melihat pemandangan tidak terkira. Para kerumunan bences dan cewek-cewek sekolah lain bubaran dari gang sebelah sana. Zetsu tahu gang itu jalan buntu. Penasaran banget dengan apa yang didalamnya langsung terkesima saking terkejutnya.

"Ne-Neji? Ka-kamu?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap keluar dari balik bayangan gelap dalam keadaan lusuh, rambut acak-acakkan, baju setengah robek, wajahnya penuh dengan kecupan massa. Zetsu tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dia jadi Neji. Di kerumuni oleh para makhluk-makhluk gaib dan ajaib.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa, Neji?" tanya Zetsu melihat kawannya tersenyum memprihatinkan. Seandainya dia datang cepat, Neji tidak bakal seperti ini. Neji pingsan di pelukan pergelangan tangan Zetsu. Lelah, capek juga letih karena Neji mengingat terus masa mimpi buruknya, diserbu kawanan cewek-cewek dan banci-banci untuk mencium dirinya penuh nafsu. Untung saja dia selamat. Kalau tidak, nasibnya sama dengan Deidara di saat dirinya sedang kambuh. Zetsu mengguncangkan tubuh Neji. "Ne-Neji? Bangunlah. Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Biarkan aku tidur..." Neji pun mengantuk. Napasnya sangat teratur. Itu berarti Neji telah tertidur pulas. Zetsu mengusap-usap punggung Neji seperti bayi minta di nina bobokan.

"Aku turut prihatin pada kondisimu, sobatku."

**..oOo..**

Di atas panggung, Sakura tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan perannya. Di saat genting begini karena Neji tidak ada membuatnya dirinya takut pada kondisi jika suatu saat nanti ada Deidara yang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Sakura sedang memerankan puteri salju yang lagi mengambil apel dari tangan sang penyihir diperankan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun berbisik. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Berpikir lebih sehat saja, Sakura."

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dia pun mengambil apel tersebut di tangan penyihir kemudian memakannya. Merasa pusing, Sakura jatuh pingsan ditemani teriakan para tujuh kurcaci.

Sakura dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang telah disiapkan. Dia bertanya-tanya, pangeran itu apa bisa menciumnya. Dia bisa merasakan bau seorang gadis. Apabila dia tahu Sakura adalah perempuan, Sakura yakin dirinya pasti akan jadi korban 'gantung di pohon' dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tuan puteri, kumohon bukalah matamu." Para kurcaci-kurcaci menangis karena puteri salju tidak membuka matanya alias meninggal dunia. Adegan skenario benar-benar berjalan dengan sempurna. Tetapi, ketua klub drama sedang tidak ada di tempat. Hidan sedang ngacir di kamar mandi akibat saluran pencernaan yang akut.

Mereka butuh waktu karena pangeran belum muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya sosok pangeran itu datang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya salah seorang kurcaci melihat sosok laki-laki berpakaian bangsawan.

"Aku adalah seorang pangeran dari istana kerajaan yang jauh."

Mendengar suara familiar, Sakura membuka matanya. Sakura kaget melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah memajukan dirinya ingin berciuman. Sebelum Sakura merona merah, suara Suigetsu bikin keadaan jadi kacau.

"Belum ciuman kok puteri saljunya malah membuka matanya? Apa karena pangeran ciuman biasa saja? Ada-ada saja kamu, sang pangeran." Sasuke ingin sekali mencabik-cabik leher Suigetsu yang suka asal bicara. "Kembali ke topik, bisakah pangeran mencium tuan puteri salju? Ayolah... sekali-sekali ciumlah puteri salju di hadapanmu itu. Sungguh sangat manis."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar suara jantan dan perayu seperti Suigetsu. Ya ampun." Nagato menutup wajahnya, sangat dipermalukan oleh sifat sahabatnya satu itu tengah bicara lewat mikrofon.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak bisa menciumnya. Dirinya belum bisa. Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke menimang-nimang agar dirinya tidak termakan omongan rayuan dari Suigetsu. Akhirnya ada suara helaian napas berat, Sasuke mengamit tangan Sakura lalu diangkatnya menuju wajahnya. Sakura merasakan ciuman di punggung tangannya, Sakura bangun.

"Dan... puteri salju telah terbangun!" ada suara kekecewaan di mulut Suigetsu. "Dengan ciuman di punggung tangan. Apa-apaan tuh? Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Tidak menghargai usaha orang!"

Juugo sebagai anggota klub sepak bola menutup mulut Suigetsu memakai lakban hitam kemudian mengikatnya kencang-kencang. "Ini adalah usahamu yang super mengejutkan itu, Suigetsu. Kamu harus menerima balasannya."

"Hmph... hmph...!" Suigetsu terus meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan, tetapi teman-temannya berdiam saja setuju pada pendapat Juugo menghukum Suigetsu seperti ini.

Naruto yang berperan jadi nenek sihir yang tadi baru ambil air minum atau apel. Maju ke depan tidak melihat arah depan malah menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya pada apapun, terhuyung ke depan. Kemudian...

"Gyaaaa! Sang pangeran mencium tuan puteri!" suara Juugo memecahkan suara keheningan menjadi keributan luar biasa. Sasuke telah mencium Sakura di bibir. Gara-gara Naruto yang telah bikin keajaiban, bingung pada apa yang terjadi malah pergi tidak memedulikan suara penonton.

"Astaga... anak itu bisa juga masukkan bahan bakar ke api." Sasori menggeleng melihat tingkah Naruto yang betul-betul sangat polos.

Sakura bangkit dari tidur sudah terlepas dari ciuman sekilas dari Sasuke, menutup mulutnya. Sasuke mendesah hebat. Sepertinya Sakura telah salah membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Sasuke pun menggotong Sakura lewat bahunya dan membawanya kabur. Ini disetujui oleh Nagato, Sasori dan Naruto. Sebelum Hidan datang dan selalu main perintah sana sini, lebih baik Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku membawa anak ini pergi?" tanya Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Silahkan saja. Sesukamu, Uchiha-_san_." Nagato menyahut, setuju.

Sasori tertawa dan memberikan jempol buat Sasuke. Sasuke senang ada teman yang mendukungnya di saat seperti ini. Naruto di seberang sana, juga tersenyum. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak marah pada apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Sasori jadi terkekeh geli.

"Suaramu?" Sakura melihat punggung dan kepala Sasuke, menyahut. "Seharusnya kamu memanggil pangeran, bukan memanggil namaku."

"Ah iya, aku minta maaf." Sakura baru sadar tadi dia memanggil Sasuke bukan pangeran. Dia tersenyum geli. Sakura mengetahui Sasuke sering menolong di saat gentir seperti ini. Sakura sangat tahu. Dia orangnya sangat perhatian.

**..oOo..**

Di acara penutupan perayaan kebudayaan, semua anak-anak laki-laki di sekolah khusus laki-laki berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun besar. Semuanya pada hadir. Tidak terkecuali satu pun orang tidak hadir di acara penutupan tersebut.

Di rumah sakit, Neji ditemani Zetsu harus merasakan bagaimana sedih juga kesepiannya karena tidak menemani teman-temannya di acara penutupan tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Neji pasrah pada keadaannya apalagi trauma akan cewek membuatnya sama seperti Deidara.

"Aku sedih, Zetsu. Seharusnya aku di sana bersama teman-teman yang lain," isak Neji pasrah. Sangat pasrah.

"Yaah... aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Inilah bukti aku ada di sini menemanimu. Sekaligus ada anak trauma di sampingmu sedang duduk dengan santainya tidak memedulikan kondisi batinmu," nyindir Zetsu ke arah Deidara yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Zetsu meledekku?" Deidara menatap tajam pada Zetsu yang mengedikkan bahu.

"Terserahlah..."

"Sudah, sudah. Apa kalian tidak lihat aku sedang sakit seperti ini? Haaa... betapa malang nasibku," Neji menutupi wajahnya ke dalam balik selimut. Dirinya sudah jadi tameng untuk kerumunan cewek-cewek tidak jelas itu ditambah banci entah dari mana.

Neji tidak ada. Sasori bisa merasakan itu. Tidak ada sahabatnya satu itu membuatnya dirinya sedih. Sasori terus melamun ke arah langit tidak berbintang. Muncullah Naruto di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasori dengan mengatakan membuat Sasori bergidik.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Neji masuk rumah sakit. Tetapi, aku tahu alasan Neji masuk rumah sakit karena para perempuan dari sekolah lain ditambah bences. Itu semua ulahmu. Kamu jadikan Neji tameng untuk melindungi dirimu. Betapa liciknya kamu, ya Sasori." Naruto memandang Sasori sinis. Pemuda berambut merah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak berhak melarangmu, Sasori. Tetapi, aku kagum padamu karena Hidan akan membuat digantung di atas pohon karena sudah membuat kecewa dirinya di saat Neji hilang dan Deidara menolak tawaran jadi pangeran," Naruto tersenyum sinis menantang Sasori. Sasori tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto jadi bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Hidan, di sini Sasori. Kurung dia dan berilah dia pelajaran setimpal atas kelakuan bikin orang susah." Tiba-tiba muncullah jaring untuk menangkap hewan (Sasori). Sasori tidak bergerak malah ditangkap. Sasori tidak tahu jaring ini ada di mana. Dilihat Naruto yang tersenyum tidak bersalah. "Sampai jumpa pada hukumanmu, sahabatku. Semoga kamu menyadari akan kesalahanmu itu."

"T-tunggu!" Sasori di bawa oleh para anggota klub drama. Disambut dengan Suigetsu yang digantung di pohon beringin. Naruto bernapas lega. Dia bisa bersantai-santai di kamar sendirian karena tidak ada Neji maupun Sasori. Ternyata itu maksudnya toh.

**..oOo..**

Di atas atap asrama Konoha, Sakura tengah melihat indahnya api unggun karena sekolah dan asrama mereka bersejajar. Dia juga melihat kerumunan anggota klub drama sedang menaikkan Sasori dan Suigetsu ke atas pohon beringin. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa kedua orang itu digantung dan diikat di sana. Dia tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang senang atau bingung?" tanya Sasuke telah berada di samping Sakura. Sakura jadi kaget. Sakura menggeleng. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan senang." Sakura tertawa membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dia jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu ya? Jadi kamu senang?"

Sakura menutup mata. Dibuka mata itu kembali memperlihatkan bola mata hijau seperti giok, tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku senang sekali."

Sasuke tertawa. "Baguslah..."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura merasa tenang berada di dekat Sasuke. Apa Sasuke juga merasakan itu juga? Sakura berharap semua ini waktunya berjalan lambat. Dia ingin ini terus berjalan sampai mereka mendengar suara teriakan asal dari Sasori dan Suigetsu.

"Hei, kalian! Lepaskan kami! Ini tidak adil!"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dua orang digantung itu. Kasihan sekali kamu, Sasori.

**..oOo..**

"Ekstra! Ekstra! Kabar terbaru muncul lho!" teriak seorang anak siswa laki-laki membagikan koran sekolah ke setiap penjuru sekolah. Di sekolah mereka adem ayem, tidak ada keributan, tiba-tiba mendapatkan pemberitaan aneh seputar apa yang terjadi kemarin. "Ada berita terbaru tentang drama festival kebudayaan kemarin! Ada yang mau baca, tidak?"

Banyak siswa-siswa terkejut tentang keberadaan Sakura di sekolah ini, berperan sebagai puteri salju di drama membuat mereka jadi curiga, apa benar perempuan di drama kemarin adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan.

Ini bisa membuktikan kepada sosok bayangan di balik pohon sedang memenggang jarum untuk membidik, sebuah dart. Dia tersenyum sinis memandang foto Sakura terpajang di pengumuman sekolah.

"Jadi, kamu ada di sini toh?" Sosok ini berbicara sangat dingin siap memecahkan apa yang ada di depannya. Dia pun menembak dart tersebut ke foto Sakura yang tertawa gembira. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Haruno Sakura."

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Hmm... saya tidak bisa ngomong panjang lebar. Saya berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca fict saya ini. Dan terima kasih buat review-nya. Mau membalas sekarang, tetapi ffn error terus jadi reviewnya belakangan saja. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 12 June 2013

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Princess Ver One**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama, Cerita dirubah sedikit sebisa pembuat bisa. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1.

**..oOo..**

**Chapter Five**

Pagi hari nan cerah, di salah satu kamar menghadap halaman samping. Ada seorang gadis lagi menyisir rambutnya di kamar mandi. Sosok itu bisa dilihat lewat celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Gadis berambut musim semi bersenandung sambil menyisir rambutnya yang panjang.

Wajahnya tersenyum sumringah di depan cermin. Tertawa sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun di sampingnya. Alhasil, dia jadi lega. Ingatan tentang malam-malam sebelumnya bikin gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Aduh... kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa?" Sakura menyeka air mata hijaunya. Gaya pakaiannya untuk musim seperti pastilah membuat tatapan para cowok yang intens. Tetapi, dia tidak peduli. Toh, mereka tidak tahu tentang dirinya yang tinggal di sini.

Gebrakan pintu terbuka. "Sakura, sarapan pagi telah siap!"

Sakura gembira mendengar suara bariton itu. Sakura menaruh sisirnya, berlatih tersenyum, setelah siap Sakura keluar dengan wajah riang gembira. Di sana bisa dilihat ada pemuda berambut biru bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang meletakkan nampan di meja. Ketampanan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura setengah berseru. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu menegakkan punggungnya. Sedetik Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura yang telah tersenyum sedari tadi. Kembali lagi Sasuke berwajah datar.

"Selamat pagi. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Kamu makan, ya?" pinta Sasuke setelah memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Sakura mengangguk, senang.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka yang sekarang sedang canggung, gebrakan pintu terbuka terjadi lagi. Dan sosok itu tidak lain adalah pria setengah baya, Uchiha Fugaku. "Hadiah pagi hari telah tiba, nona Sakura!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata hitamnya. Sakura jadi gugup.

"Pa-paman?" Sakura tidak menyangka ayah Sasuke terus mengejutkannya bikin jantungnya berhenti. "Ada apa paman kemari? Lalu, apa yang ada di tangan paman itu?"

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum bak seorang iblis. Uchiha Fugaku memasang senyum menggoda membuat Sasuke, sang anak mengusap wajahnya, tidak senang. Buru-buru Uchiha Fugaku membuka bungkusan hadiah yang dibawanya. Setelah dibuka, ada sebuah hadiah yang bikin Sakura kesenangan.

"Ponsel?!"

"Yup!" seru Uchiha Fugaku bangga sambil berkacak pinggang. "Itu adalah ponsel edisi terbaru untukmu, nona. Saya sudah memasukkan nomor ponsel Sasuke ke dalamnya. Jadi, Anda boleh menelepon Sasuke kapan saja."

"Ayah!" Ada kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Cengkraman di kerah baju Uchiha Fugaku oleh tangan Sasuke sendiri. "Kenapa di saat genting begini, ayah sempat-sempatnya kasih dia ponsel?"

"Aduuh, anakku marah." Uchiha Fugaku pura-pura sedih. Ini menyebabkan kerutan-kerutan Sasuke bertambah banyak. "Tenang, ayah berharap kamu bisa menyelamatkan nona Sakura di mana pun dan kapan pun."

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum kedamaian. Pelepasan cengkraman di kerah baju Uchiha Fugaku membuat Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum kemenangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ego ayahnya yang suka seenaknya.

Sakura senang mendapatkan ponsel. Jarang-jarang Sakura mendapatkan hadiah ponsel seperti ini. Bibinya saja tidak pernah membelikan dia ponsel.

Pintu terbuka. Di sana ada Hyuuga Neji, Akasuna Sasori, dan Uzumaki Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura saking girangnya memperlihatkan ponsel terbarunya ke mereka.

"Lihat! Aku punya ponsel baru!" serunya riang gembira. "Kasih aku nomor kalian kalau ada apa-apa."

"Wuaaa! Asyiknya!" Cepat-cepat pemuda berambut kuning emas mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. "Berikan aku nomormu, Sakura."

"Aku juga!" seru Sasori cepat.

"Sama." Apalagi Neji di samping Sasori.

Mereka mengetik nomor Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng, menghela napas. Beginilah jika menyangkut Sakura. Mereka jadi heboh sendiri. Mirip banget dengan ayahnya yang sekarang ini tengah bebersih di kamar Haruno Sakura.

Naruto memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto menatap teman-temannya terutama Sakura. "Apa kalian tahu di sekolah ada berita menegangkan?"

"Maksudmu... Berita yang disiarkan oleh anak berita?" tanya Neji mengangkat alis. Naruto mengangguk. Neji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Gara-gara aku pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin, aku tidak tahu tentang berita itu."

"Berita apa?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Itu... tentang perayaan festival budaya, anak teater menampilkan dirimu sebagai puteri salju. Masa kamu tidak ingat?" Naruto berucap seolah-olah mengerti pemberitaan itu. "Sekarang sangat heboh. Sampai-sampai Deidara terus mengatakan kamu-lah orang yang ada di kamarnya waktu itu. Untung teman-teman tidak percaya."

Neji melirik Sasori. "Dan kamu, Sasori. Kamu ada di mana?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meneguk ludah malah memalingkan muka. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tampang Sasori yang memerah.

"Sasori, ya?" ganti Naruto mewakili Sasori untuk bicara. "Dia terus digantung di pohon beringin sampai pagi. Berkat itu, Sasori masuk angin besoknya. Itu sungguh lucu lho. Aku sampai tertawa setengah mati."

Sasori memasang wajah iblis ke Naruto, mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Enak ya kamu! Tertawa di atas penderitaannya orang lain."

"Kamu sih... tidak mau berubah. Kasihan 'kan Neji waktu itu. Gara-gara kamu juga, Neji harus di rawat di rumah sakit," ucap Naruto polos. Di belakang, Neji kaget dengan ucapan Naruto jadi terbingung-bingung.

"Maksudnya apa?"

Dengan gugupnya, Sasori menepuk pundak Naruto. Sasori tersenyum memohon. "Tidak ada. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto tersenyum. Dilirik Sasori penuh intimidasi. "Kamu berutang nyawa padaku, Sasori."

Sasori kembali menelan ludah. Semua masalah dan kelemahannya, Naruto mengetahuinya. Dia adalah pemuda paling ditakuti di asrama ini. Dengan wajah polos, semua pasti tertipu seperti apa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Yang mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

"Oke, lebih baik kita kembali. Tidak enak 'kan di sini terus. Sakura butuh istirahat." Semuanya menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum melambaikan tangan di saat mereka menutup pintu. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sakura terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Pagi hari ini memang sangat melelahkan. Sakura tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana setelah ini.

**..oOo..**

Di sekolah Konoha, keributan terus terjadi. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Anak-anak klub berita menyiarkan apa yang ada. Mereka menebar semua berita tentang Haruno Sakura yang berperan sebagai puteri salju. Ini menyebabkan seisi sekolah berharap dan berteriak kesenangan karena hiburan baru di sekolah ini.

Pemuda berambut biru gelap memutar bola matanya, jengkel melihat tingkah kekanakkan teman-temannya hanya karena sebuah berita yang belum ada hasilnya. Jika mereka berani macam-macam, mereka akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal di saat Sasuke melayangkan pukulan di pipi juga perut mereka. Begini-begini, Sasuke adalah atlet bela diri pemegang sabuk hitam lho.

"Walah... makin hari makin terkenal Sakura, ya?" tanya Naruto dalam keadaan berbisik. Pemuda berambut kuning emas duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Menggeleng melihat anak-anak kegirangan seperti orang kehausan. "Apa perlu di kasih pemberitahuan buat anak berita, Teme?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mendesah. "Tidak usah. Karena aku tahu ini semua bukan salah anak-anak surat kabar."

"Bukankah kamu tahu siapa ketua klub surat kabar?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tampang polos di wajahnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Aku tidak bakalan bilang apa-apa lagi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekati keduanya. "Ah, kalian. Bisakah kalian membawakanku buku Fisika? Aku lupa bawa."

"Kenapa di saat terakhir seperti ini kamu selalu lupa bawa, Sasori?" seru Neji jengkel pada anak pelupa tersebut. Meminjit keningnya.

"Jika aku terlalu terbawa kebahagiaan biasanya aku sering lupa. Kalian 'kan tahu sifatku seperti apa," Murung sudah wajah Sasori. Tidak henti-henti dia berwajah murung. Di antara sahabatnya yang tahu sebenarnya Sasori suka berpura-pura. Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tangan seperti anak TK.

"Biar aku saja. Aku juga ada perlu sama hewan kesayanganku."

"Lagi?" Ketiganya mengangkat alis. Mereka tahu siapa hewan kesayangan dimaksud Naruto. Di antara teman-teman yang lain, hanya Naruto-lah yang membawa hewan peliharaan ke asrama. Mereka Cuma menggeleng.

Naruto cengengesan. Naruto beranjak berdiri menuju asrama yang terletak di samping sekolah. Dia tidak lagi mendengar Deidara yang memanggilnya. Sebagai pengganti, Sasori mendekati Deidara yang lesu karena sepupu tidak menyahutnya.

"Ada apa, Dei?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma mau bilang, Bee_-sensei_ menyuruh kita pergi ke kebun hewan di taman belakang. _Sensei _menyuruh kita untuk memberi makan hewannya," kata Deidara menggaruk pelipisnya. Sasori mundur seketika. Neji dan Sasuke menghela napas.

_Tidak kami sangka, penderitaan kami belum berakhir._

**..oOo..**

Di asrama yang lengang, tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya karena penduduk asrama menuju sekolah untuk memulai pelajarannya. Sepi dan hening. Tidak ada suara. Tetapi, ada suara langkah kaki entah siapa empunya. Langkahnya mengarah pada kamar pribadi Haruno Sakura.

Di dalam kamar, gadis musim semi menari-nari dengan riangnya. Gaun itu menelanjangi pundaknya sehingga terpampang kulit putih krem. Sakura terus mengayunkan ponselnya, senang.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Tanpa diketahuinya, ada seorang pemuda berdiri di luar di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludah, berbicara untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di luar. Bukankah jam seperti ini mereka seharusnya berada di sekolah?

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Sakura, gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya yang lebar.

"Ini aku." Ada kelegaan di suara Sakura. Sakura tahu siapa suara itu. Itu suara Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka pintu untuk menyuruh Sasuke masuk.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu..." Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak melihat seorang cowok tidak diketahuinya. Namanya pun tidak. Sakura melangkah mundur setelah membuka pintu. Pemuda itu masuk tanpa permisi. "Si-siapa kamu? D-di mana Sa-Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut _orange_ cerah tersenyum menggoda. "Kenapa? Apa yang kamu harapkan dari adik kelasku, hm?" Pemuda itu menekan dagu Sakura menyuruh untuk mendekatinya. Tubuh Sakura yang menjauhi bertabrakan dengan tubuh pemuda ini sehingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. "Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, takut. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara. Pintu yang terbuka itu kemudian tertutup setelah pemuda tersebut menutupnya lewat tendangan kakinya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berteriak minta tolong.

Sakura menepis tangan yang menempel di dagunya. "Kamu? Memangnya kamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu menjilat jari yang menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sakura jadi bergidik jijik melihatnya. "Aku? Aku adalah tunanganmu. Perkenalkan namaku, Yahiko."

_Eh? Apa dia bilang? Tunangan?! _Sakura mundur selangkah, Yahiko maju. Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi karena bertabrakan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Sakura setengah gemetaran, tidak kuat bagaimana mengatasi gejolak di dalam benaknya. Sakura juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan pemuda di depannya semakin lama semakin mendekatinya.

Yahiko tersenyum menyeringai. "Kamu takut padaku, hm? Aku punya bisnis terhebat. Berkat bisnisku, bibi kesayanganmu termakan ucapanku tentang uang. Sebagai gantinya, aku butuh dirimu yang katanya adalah keponakan bibimu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menikahimu."

"Ja-jangan mendekat," Sakura takut apabila Yahiko menerjangnya dan menyakitinya. Yahiko muncul tiba-tiba dan memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Akhirnya kamu milikku, Haruno Sakura!" Bibir Yahiko meluncur ke pundak telanjang Sakura. Gadis musim semi ini pun berteriak. Yahiko tersenyum menyeringai, puas. "Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Aku akan memuaskanmu..."

**BRAKK!**

"Kyuubi, gigit dia!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning keemasan menunjuk ke arah Yahiko tengah mencium pundak dan leher telanjang Sakura. Dengan sigap, hewan berwarna merah oranye itu pun menggigit pantat Yahiko hingga dia berteriak kesakitan.

"KYAAA! Sakit!" Bola mata Yahiko sempat terlepas di rongganya. Berkat gigitan dari Kyuubi, hewan peliharaan Naruto, Sakura menjauh dan terkagum-kagum melihat aksinya. Pemandangan di mana Yahiko berteriak kesakitan dengan amukan dan gigitan dari Kyuubi di depannya membuat gemetaran.

"Sakura!" suara bariton khas pemuda Uchiha melihat gadis berambut musim semi berlari memeluknya. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura, menenangkan. "Tenang, aku ada di sini bersamamu."

Gigitan Kyuubi berhenti setelah Naruto menariknya terlepas. Sepertinya Kyuubi sedang kelaparan makanya menggigit pantat orang. Akhirnya Yahiko melompat pergi sambil meringis kesakitan melalui jendela di sampingnya. Mau tidak mau Kyuubi mengejarnya. Naruto pun ikut mengejarnya takut jika ada maling hewan menculik hewan uniknya, yaitu rubah berekor sembilan.

"Hei, Kyuubi. Jangan kejar dia!" Sebelum Naruto meloncat keluar, ditatapnya Sasuke. "Teme, kuserahkan Sakura padamu. Aku mau mengejar kak Yahiko dulu."

"Terima kasih, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum berterima kasih. Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Sama-sama." Naruto pun keluar dari jendela mengejar hewan peliharaannya dan senior mereka.

Tidak ada suara. Hening. Pengap. Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Dia menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi manisnya. Ditatap Sasuke penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Sasuke, aku..."

Tangan Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Sasuke melirik bahu Sakura yang dicium Yahiko. Mengernyit benci, Sasuke melepaskan kemeja putih sekolahnya dan memasangkan di bahu telanjang Sakura. "Pakailah ini. Karena kamu membutuhkannya."

Sakura memeluk kemeja putih Sasuke, menangis terharu. Isakan tangis itu membuat Sasuke meringis dan membenci dirinya karena telah membiarkan Sakura sendirian di asrama Konoha yang sepi. Di peluk kembali tubuh Sakura, mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Sakura pun tertidur dengan lelap di pelukan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggendong Sakura dan merebahkan tubuh tersebut di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya. Melihat wajahnya yang rapuh, Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya. Jika dia berhasil menemui kakak seniornya, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam untuk menghabisinya. Untuk menjaga Sakura terus, Sasuke duduk di bawah pinggiran tempat tidur Sakura. Demi menjaganya, Sasuke rela.

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke mendongak. Sasuke melihat dua sahabatnya masuk karena khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah pelajaran perawatan tubuh hewan peliharaan Bee-_sensei, _Sasuke pergi sesuai alasan karena menyusul Naruto tidak kunjung balik. Gurunya mengijinkannya. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidak balik, Neji dan Sasori pun menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali? Bee-_sensei_ terus mencarimu ke mana-mana terutama Naruto. Katanya kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman besok," ucap cowok _baby face _tersebut. Melihat Sakura tertidur, Sasori terkekeh geli. "Ya ampun. Masih saja mengkhawatirkan puteri tercintamu itu, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke dengan tegas. Sasori menahan tawanya. Sasuke tidak peduli pada omongan menggoda dari Sasori. Yang dia pikirkan adalah Naruto. _Apa dia sudah mengejarnya?_

"Naruto ada di mana?" tanya Neji langsung. Sasori mengedikkan bahu. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeleng.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Di sana pemuda berambut kuning emas menggendong hewan sejenis rubah berekor sembilan. Keadaan dia terengah-engah. Dia terduduk lemas tanpa mau melepaskan Kyuubi di dalam gendongannya.

Neji mendekati Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Neji penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kamu sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. Pemuda memiliki bola mata biru langit melirik Sasuke. Seperti ada isyarat. Tanda menggeleng artinya pelaku itu telah melarikan diri entah ke mana. Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tinju dan mengacak rambut frustasi.

Kedua sahabatnya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, jadi bingung sendiri. Neji dan Sasori malahan duduk di situ, di dekat Naruto. Mereka tahu, sebentar lagi mereka bakal mengatakannya walau butuh waktu lama.

Waktu demi waktu berjalan cepat. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura menggeliat. Sasuke beranjak dan melihat gadis musim seminya membuka mata dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Sepertinya Sakura telah selesai dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat punggung Sakura untuk bangun dan bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Sakura mengangguk lemah. Arah tatapan itu diketahui Sasuke karena bola mata hijaunya mengarah pada ketiga sahabatnya tengah tertidur lelap. "Mereka ada di sini karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maafkan... aku..." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke pun menenangkannya dengan suara serak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mulai detik ini aku pasti menjagamu," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Biar itu adalah ucapan sebuah bisikan, Sasuke tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Sakura." Mendengar perut keroncongan, Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. "Lapar?" Sakura mengangguk. "Biar aku yang bawakan makanan untukmu, ya? Tenang saja. Mereka ada di sini kok."

Pemuda berambut biru beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura menuju dapur. Selagi Sasuke pergi, Sakura terus memeluk tubuhnya takut. Hewan di pelukan Naruto terlepas dan mendekati Sakura yang tengah gemetaran. Hewan tersebut meloncat mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dia terdiam melihat hewan berbentuk rubah tertidur di pangkuannya, di atas selimutnya. Sepertinya Sakura tahu bahwa hewan ini terlihat lucu dan merasa melindungi. "Terima kasih telah melindungiku, hewan kecil."

**..oOo..**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sebenarnya? Masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin dan kamu lagi... digigit hewan peliharaan Uzumaki tanpa bisa melarikan diri. Tentu saja Uzumaki tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya!" sosok bayangan gelap mengacak rambutnya frustasi akibat perbuatan temannya di depannya ini. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Yahiko?"

Pemuda berambut oranye cerah mengepalkan tinjunya. "Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan gadis itu karena dia adalah tunanganku!" Mengingat kembali di mana dirinya mengecap dan mencium pundak putih gadis musim semi tersebut membuatnya bergairah. Tetapi, mengingat di mana dirinya digigit oleh hewan tidak punya perasaan membuatnya ingin menghancurkan hewan peliharaan Uzumaki. "Akan kubalaskan dendamku! Berani-beraninya hewan itu menggigit pantatku!"

Karena tidak pandang bulu, hewan itu terus mengejar Yahiko. Untung karena kegesitannya, Yahiko menghilang di antara kerumunan sebelum hewan itu menggigitnya lagi.

Sosok di belakang ditemani bayangan hitam, menggeleng. "Hentikanlah itu, Yahiko. Itu sama saja kamu akan masuk dalam jebakan di pasang Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Kamu tidak tahu siapa mereka berdua. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat tidak terkalahkan. Uchiha memegang sabuk hitam bermacam-macam bela diri, sedangkan Uzumaki memiliki ketangguhan dan akal di balik kepolosannya itu. Mereka sangat berbahaya bagimu, Yahiko."

"Aku tidak terkalahkan!" Yahiko memutar badannya menatap tajam ke sosok bayangan yang berani membentaknya. "Biarpun aku mempunyai adik seperti Sasori. Mereka bertiga belum ada apa-apanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Konan?" tanya sosok bayangan gelap itu ikut-ikutan frustasi. "Bukankah kalian akan resmi menikah di saat kamu menyelesaikan SMA-mu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia!" teriak Yahiko, lantang dan menggema. "Dia memilih adikku ketimbang diriku ini. Dia sudah mengkhianatiku!"

"Kamu salah paham, bodoh." Sosok itu menghentangkan kakinya ke lantai, gemas. "Tidak mungkin adikmu mengkhianatimu. Aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri. Kenapa kamu masih saja suka tidak mengerti penjelasan orang lain, hah?"

"Sudahlah." Yahiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau berbicara tentang mereka dulu. Aku harus punya rencana untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura kembali ke tanganku."

Sosok itu menggeleng. Sudah menyerah pada keras kepalaan Yahiko. "Terserah padamu, Yahiko. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Jika mereka melukaimu, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam masalahmu yang bikin orang ingin mencubit pipimu, menggigit pantatmu dan menghajarmu. Semoga saja ada orang melakukan itu padamu!"

Sosok itu bersedekap dan berbalik badan. Tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang melihat Yahiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sosok itu menutup kupingnya berpikir menganggap Yahiko stress dan perlu di bawa masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Tidak ada orang yang berani menentangku, Nagato! Tidak ada!"

**..oOo..**

Gadis musim semi melahap semua makanannya. Tidak mempedulikan keempat teman-teman terutama Sasuke membuat mereka terkekeh geli melihat Sakura makan dengan rakusnya. Kyuubi juga tersenyum geli di pangkuan Naruto. Di siang hari ini, mereka makan siang bersama-sama di kamar Sakura.

Setelah meneguk tegukkan terakhir, Sakura lega. Keempatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat pipi Sakura merona malu. Sakura tahu di saat genting begini, mereka sengaja tertawa supaya Sakura tidak takut lagi.

Berhenti tertawa. Di antara mereka mengambil nampan berisi piring dan gelas kosong membawanya keluar dan mencuci di dapur. Sakura berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah membantunya selama ini. Setelah mereka keluar, Sakura bernapas dengan leganya.

Buru-buru Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat. Mengusap pundaknya yang pernah dicium oleh laki-laki biadab. Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura memakai baju menutupi semua lengan, bahu dan juga leher. Dirinya tidak mau melihat kebiadaban laki-laki di pundaknya.

Sakura terkulai lemas di samping tempat tidur. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah bola masuk lewat jendela yang belum tertutup rapat. Asap mengepul keluar di bola tersebut. Asap itu memenuhi ruangan. Sakura yang sedang terlelap membuka matanya dan melihat asap-asap terus mengepul keluar.

"A-apa-apaan ini..." Sakura berdiri. Asapnya makin tebal. Dirinya susah bernapas. Dia pun terbatuk-batuk dan mendekati pintu keluar. "Uhuk... uhuk... aku... harus... keluar..."

Sebelum Sakura mencapai pintu, ada sosok berbaju hitam menutup mulutnya memakai masker masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sakura sudah memegang kenop pintu terpaku karena sosok berbaju hitam bermasker menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang dicampur obat bius. Sakura terkulai lemas. Terjatuh di rangkulan tangan sosok itu.

"Akhirnya... kamu berhasil kudapatkan, Haruno Sakura."

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Chapter update! XD  
Butuh waktu untuk membuatnya tidak seperti manganya. Saya tidak suka cerita di chapter lima. Saya tidak suka jika tunangannya itu adalah Sasori. Jadi, saya buat Yahiko saja. Bakal ada kejutan apalagi ya di chapter berikutnya? Petualangan Sakura dimulai! Wohoo!  
Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review. Semoga kalian juga me-review lagi, ya. ;)

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 17 June 2013


	6. Chapter Six

_Gelap... kepalaku pusing..._

Gadis yang tertutup mulutnya tidak menduga siapa orang di balik semua ini, membuat kabut asap entah dari mana. Lelaki berambut mirip warna buah jeruk tersebut, memasukkan tubuh gadis berambut merah muda ke dalam karung, mirip karung beras. Mengikat ujungnya, dan membopong karung tersebut kemudian beranjak keluar lewat jendela.

Agak susah memang keluarnya. Tadi bisa keluar karena tidak ada apa pun di tangannya, tetapi sekarang ada. Gadis yang bernama Sakura digendong lewat bahunya, jadi susah keluarnya. Baru saja lelaki itu menjulurkan kaki kanannya keluar, lelaki itu malah tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki satunya.

"Aduuh... susah banget keluarnya. Ini cara penculikan paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui," ucap Yahiko gusar sembari menarik kaki kirinya yang tersangkut di jendela kamar Sakura.

Saat menariknya terlalu kencang, Yahiko tersandung ke depan dan karung isi Sakura terlepas dari gendongannya. Wajah Yahiko yang tampan harus mencium tanah akibat ulahnya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura malah masuk di salah satu semak-semak yang ada di halaman asrama tersebut.

"Astaga, aku tidak sengaja membuat dia jadi seperti itu. Gadisku..." Yahiko cepat-cepat bangun dari sana, lalu mencari karung isi Sakura di balik semak-semak. Tidak ada orang sekitar, Yahiko kembali membopong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari asrama Konoha.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Princess Ver One**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama, Cerita dirubah sedikit sebisa pembuat bisa. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sesaat lelaki berambut cokelat panjang ingin masuk ke kamar Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu. Tadi dia berpikir soal pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat terlalu membantu ini itu. Pegal rasanya punggungnya dan badannya, membantu Naruto memandikan Kyuubi dan membantu membersihkan sisa-sisa festival yang kemarin.

Neji belum bertemu Sakura setelah kejadian kemarin. Neji melihat Sakura dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Hatinya jadi miris. Tidak mungkin Neji benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Toh, dia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada adiknya, Hyuuga Hinata.

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di dalam kamar berasap, tetapi tidak ada menyahut. Neji juga tidak mendengar sesuatu di dalam kamar sana. Saat kembali diketuk pintu Sakura, lelaki berambut kuning emas berteriak lantang di telinganya.

"Kyaaa! Ada asap, Neji!" Tunjuk-tunjuk Naruto namanya, ke bawah celah pintu. Neji melihat ke arah tempat yang dituju Naruto, tersentak kaget. "Sakura ada di dalam. Bisa-bisa dia mati sesak di kamarnya!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap menabrak lengan kokohnya ke pintu kamar Sakura. Lagi-lagi terkunci apalagi Sakura ketakutan gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Naruto menendang pintu tersebut dengan kaki kanannya.

_**BRAAAKK!**_

Pintu tersebut sontak terbuka. Neji menganga. Naruto menyentuh hidungnya, sombong. Asap yang tertahan di dalam kamar Sakura, keluar akibat angin oleh jendela yang terbuka. Neji dan Naruto masuk ke dalam, mencari sosok Sakura.

"Sakuraaa! Kamu di mana?! Uhuk... Uhuk..." Gara-gara asap pekat, Neji jadi terbatuk-batuk. Ditahan dadanya yang penuh sesak akibat asap. "Sakura tidak ada di mana-mana, Naruto..."

"Jendelanya terbuka, Neji!"

Neji berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto benar, jendelanya terbuka. Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dan itu menyangkut nyawa Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan orang tersebut yang melukai Sakura, sekarang menculik Sakura? Jantung Neji bergemuruh.

"Wuaaa... asap apa ini? Kenapa pekat sekali?" tanya lelaki berambut merah sutera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan, menghapus asap-asap yang membuatnya tidak bernapas.

Neji berlari ke arah Sasori, mencengkram kedua lengan dengan kedua tangannya, mengguncangnya. "Apa kamu tahu soal ini, Sasori?"

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ini menyangkut Sakura. SAKURA HILANG!"

Naruto cepat-cepat membekap mulut Neji, "hush. Jangan teriak-teriak. Orang bisa pada dengar kalau ada perempuan di asrama ini, Neji. Bagaimana, sih?"

"Maafkan aku." Neji menunduk. Gadis yang dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri harus mengalami masa-masa sulit. Sasori menoleh ke belakang, semoga tidak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Naruto mondar-mandir mirip setrikaan, menggigit bibir dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasori mencari-cari sesuatu di kamar Sakura, semoga ada petunjuk. Melihat benda berkilauan, Sasori menyipitkan mata kemudian meraih benda itu. "Ini... milik kak Yahiko," gumam Sasori. Jadi, yang menculik Sakura adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, Akasuna Yahiko. "Berani-beraninya kakak melakukan ini pada Sakura."

"Kamu menemukan apa, Sasori?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke Sasori. Sasori bangkit, lalu menyembunyikan benda kesayangan kakaknya di saku celananya. Sasori balik badan, dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu mencari Sasuke dan bilang kalau Sakura diculik." Sasori beranjak dari sana. "Sebelum itu, aku harus bicara pada seseorang."

"Oke." Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya, menandakan setuju.

Neji terdiam, masih saja berpikir cara mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tetapi, itu sia-sia saja. Naruto tahu, Neji menganggap Sakura selayaknya saudara sendiri. Naruto menepuk bahu Neji, menenangkannya.

"Lebih baik kita cari Sasuke dulu. Mungkin dia tahu soal ini."

Neji menurut dan beranjak dari kamar Sakura. Asap tadinya pekat, berubah menipis berkat kipas angin yang dilayakan Neji. Asap menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Neji dan Naruto menuju tempat Sasuke yang katanya sedang membantu ayahnya di taman, mencabuti rumput.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda terbaring lemas di tempat tidur besar berukuran Raja. Gadis manis itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Sekali memejamkan mata, lalu terbuka mata itu lebar-lebar. Gadis bernama Sakura sekarang berada di kamar yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku di mana?"

"Kamu ada di rumahku, sayangku," sahut seorang lelaki masuk membawakan makanan untuk Sakura. Sakura bangun, terkejut pada sosok tersebut ternyata adalah Yahiko sendiri. Sakura menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kamu kira orang lain, hm?"

"Kenapa kamu membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura mundur ke belakang, hingga ke kepala tempat tidur. Pakaian Sakura yang tertutup semua tubuhnya, lagi-lagi memakai pakaian yang menelanjangi kedua lengan dan dadanya. Hampir saja dada Sakura terbuka akibat tipisnya pakaian dikenakannya. "Kamu mengganti pakaianku?"

Yahiko tertawa. "Iya, aku mengganti pakaianmu dengan menyuruh pelayanku."

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya." Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko tidak menggubrisnya.

"Karena aku adalah tunanganmu yang sebenarnya. Bibimu memintaku mencarimu. Aku baru tahu kalau kamu ada di sana." Yahiko meletakkan piring makanan di meja samping tempat tidur. "Di asrama Konoha, asrama para lelaki SMA Konoha. Padahal aku ingin membawamu secara baik-baik dari sana, tapi si hewan berwarna merah senja menggigit bokongku begitu saja."

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat Yahiko mengusap-usap pantatnya. Yahiko menoleh tajam pada Sakura, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari Yahiko, bersiul. Yahiko mendengus kemudian naik ke tempat tidur mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tahu alasan kamu melarikan diri karena kamu tidak mau menikahiku." Sakura mundur lagi, Yahiko maju. Kecepatan penuh, Yahiko meraih lengan Sakura dan menarik ke tempatnya. Tubuh Sakura ada di bawah Yahiko. Yahiko mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan mencengkram kedua lengannya. "Asal kamu tahu, aku benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu. Tapi karena kamu sering berontak, mau tidak mau aku akan menyakitimu perlahan-lahan."

Yahiko menundukkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. Sakura memalingkan muka sehingga bibir Yahiko tersentuh leher putih Sakura. Yahiko menyeringai dan mencium lekuk leher Sakura, Sakura mengejang. Pelan-pelan bibir Yahiko mencium dada telanjang Sakura, Sakura menggeliat. Minta berontak. Namun, saat Yahiko mau mencium bibir Sakura. Sebuah ketokan keras di pintu kamar ini.

"Woi, Yahiko! Jangan sekali-sekali kamu mengkhianatiku. Dasar mesum!"

Yahiko menelan ludah, menghentikan aktivitas mencium bibir Sakura. Perasaan tidak enak Yahiko muncul karena pacarnya ada di rumahnya. Namanya adalah Konan. Yahiko melepaskan gamitan tangannya di lengan Sakura, beranjak turun. Sesekali Yahiko melirik Sakura yang masih terbaring, menyeringai sinis.

Sakura yang menatap langit-langit, menangis sendu. Menutup matanya memakai kedua tangannya. Hatinya sakit karena ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Seharusnya Sasukelah yang menyentuh semua tubuhnya, tetapi apa daya, Sakura tidak berdaya.

"Huuu... Sasuke. Tolong aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar di mana Sakura disekap, terbuka dan menampilkan Yahiko keluar dari sana. "Sayang, bisakah kamu tidak menggedor kamar ini?" Yahiko berbalik badan. Yahiko tersentak kaget, menempelkan punggungnya di pintu digedor kekasihnya. Di depan matanya ada Sasori, Nagato dan kekasihnya, Konan. "Kenapa kalian berada di sini?"

"Ngapain juga kakak menyekap temanku?" tanya Sasori bersedekap dan menatap tajam kepada kakaknya. "Enak sekali kakak menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Memangnya dia salah apa?"

"Dia adalah tunanganku..." Sejenak Yahiko menelan ludah, menatap Konan yang siap menerjangnya. "Kata bibinya, aku adalah tunangannya. Padahal aku punya kekasih, tapi tetap saja..."

"Jangan banyak ngeles, Yahiko." Nagato yang sedari tadi diam, menepuk pipi Yahiko. "Aku tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya. Tukang permainkan perempuan."

"Jangan sekali-sekali kamu menyentuh gadis tidak bersalah itu, Yahiko." Konan memerlihatkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko sontak mundur dan menelan ludah. "Asal kamu tahu, aku bisa menghabisimu hanya sekali tinju. Dan harus kamu tahu, aku mempunyai bakat yang tidak kamu duga."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Yahiko mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Lalu, buat apa kalian datang ke sini?"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Tendangan kuat muncul dari kaki Sasori, menendang dada Yahiko. Yahiko merintih kesakitan, tersungkur jatuh memegangi dadanya. Sasori menyipitkan mata, menajam seolah-olah Yahiko adalah serangga yang harus dibasmi.

"Itu adalah balasan setimpal karena seenaknya menculik gadis yang tidak bersalah!" bentak Sasori. Sasori kemudian menarik lengan Yahiko dan membawanya ke kamar sebelah. Sasori tidak mau Sakura mendengar suaranya di luar kamar sana. Kedua teman Yahiko juga diajak masuk ke kamar sebelah. Sasori mendorong tubuh Yahiko, sampai-sampai menabrak lantai berkarpet.

"Apa masalahmu, Sasori?" tanya Yahiko bangkit berdiri. Yang membalas ucapan Yahiko adalah Nagato.

"Kamu mau aku semprul, ya? Sudah jelas, 'kan anak ini bilang apa, kembalikan Sakura ke tempat di mana kamu menculiknya."

"Dia, 'kan tunanganku!" bentak Yahiko berkacak pinggang. Konan menampar pipi Yahiko, lalu menendang pantat dan juga menendang perut Yahiko. Konan memiliki sabuk warna hitam di olahraga ilmu bela diri, jadi Konan tidak tanggung-tanggung melakukannya meskipun Yahiko adalah kekasihnya.

"Ini adalah hukuman buatmu, Yahiko. Semoga saja ini adalah cara terakhir kamu melakukan ini pada gadis yang tidak bersalah."

"Huaaa... kalian kejam." Yahiko memegangi perutnya yang ditendang Konan. Bangkit berdiri, mencari sebuah tali yang menjulur turun di sampingnya. Ditarik tali itu, dan lantai yang dipijakki oleh ketiga orang yang penting buat Yahiko, terbuka. Mereka meluncur jatuh ke bawah tanah yang gelap. "Ini pembalasan karena kalian tidak menyetujui permintaanku."

"Gyaaaa!"

Teriakan menggema dari mereka seraya ditutupnya lantai terbuka lebar itu, memerlihatkan tawa kemenangan dimiliki oleh Yahiko. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal acara pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang menghalangi. Hahaha...

"Kalian tinggal dulu di bawah tanah sana. Selesai pertunangan, kalian bakal kujemput. Fufufu..." seringai muncul di bibir Yahiko, mengundang tawa dan decak kagum hanya untuk Yahiko seorang. Siapa juga mau kagum pada tindakannya yang kekanakan?

Yahiko tidak tahu kalau ada boneka milik Sasori bersembunyi di balik pintu. Sasori bisa mengantisipasinya. Sasori meminta boneka tersebut untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada lainnya, teman-temannya kalau Sakura berada di tangan kakak kandungnya, Akasuna Yahiko. Boneka kecil itu pun pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumput-rumput liar banyak tumbuh di halaman. Karena suka memeluk Sakura tidak pada tempatnya, Uchiha Fugaku menghukum anaknya lewat cara seperti ini. Sasuke hanya meringis karena diperlakukan tidak adil oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sekarang Uchiha Fugaku menanam tanaman di seberang sana, tidak memedulikan anaknya yang tengah kecapekan di bawah sinar matahari yang panas.

"Teme!" teriak salah seorang lelaki berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa hewan kesayangannya, Kyuubi. "Temee!"

"Kenapa teriak-teriak, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke meringis tajam. Naruto yang polos, tidak menyanggupi kekesalan Sasuke.

"Ini tentang Sakura!" jawab Naruto menyentak kepala Sasuke menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke bangkit dan mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura kenapa? Apa laki-laki itu datang lagi?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul di mulut Sasuke. Sesaat Naruto ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada boneka hampir menabrak kepalanya. Naruto menangkap boneka yang ternyata ada milik Sasori.

"Boneka ini punya Sasori, tapi... Sasori ke mana?" Naruto melirik ke sana kemari, tetapi sosok dicarinya tidak ada di mana-mana. Mata boneka kayu tersebut menyala dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Tuan Sasori menyampaikan hal ini kepada kalian berdua. Yang menculik Haruno Sakura adalah kakak kandung tuan Sasori, yaitu Akasuna Yahiko. Segeralah kalian menuju rumah kediaman Akasuna. Hari ini adalah acara pertunangan Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna Yahiko."

"Celaka! Ternyata orang yang menculik Sakura adalah Akasuna Yahiko." Naruto akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang membuatnya benaknya bergejolak tidak enak. Sasuke mundur ke belakang, lemas. Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, menyadarkannya. "Teme, kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura secepat mungkin."

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke sana?"

"Menyamar."

Tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto tertuju pada sosok lelaki berambut cokelat panjang. Mata peraknya tajam seolah-olah siap memakan keduanya termasuk boneka tersebut. Neji melangkah mendekati Sasuke juga Naruto. Menyentuh kedua pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kita selamatkan Sakura dengan cara menyamar. Tentu kalian tahu, penyamaran apa yang cocok buat kita." Neji sempat melirik ke boneka Sasori. Diambil boneka itu di tangan Naruto dan berbicara padanya meminta jawaban. "Di mana Sasori sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tuan Sasori sedang ditawan di ruang bawah tanah oleh kakaknya sendiri bersama sahabat dan kekasih yang sebenarnya Akasuna Yahiko." Neji menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Kita bagi dua kelompok. Kelompok satu menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan sisanya, menyelamatkan Sasori. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto sudah berpikir sejak Naruto terdiam beberapa menit itu. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut kuning emasnya, tertawa.

"Idemu lumayan juga."

"Mungkin penyamaran yang cocok buat kita adalah sebagai..." Neji menyeringai licik. Sasuke dan Naruto menahan napas, menduga-duga seperti apa penyamaran yang cocok untuk mereka semua, mengelabui para anggota-anggota penghuni keluarga Akasuna. "... pelayan perempuan."

"Hah?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Akasuna, di halaman yang luas. Ada dua sosok bayangan berpakaian selayaknya pelayan perempuan yang mirip pelayan perempuan di kediaman ini. Penyamaran ini membubuhkan hasil, karena pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka bukan bertiga adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya berpakaian biasa saja dengan jaket menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang memakai pakaian ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto memegang rok panjang yang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Rambut palsu berwarna kuning emas senada dengan rambut kuning emas jabriknya. Naruto sangat mirip dengan wajah seorang wanita manis.

"Ini untuk mengelabui para anggota rumah ini, Dobe," sahut Sasuke yang di dalam hatinya tertawa-tawa. Jika diubah, Sasuke bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Naruto yang mirip perempuan. Tetapi, di dalam hatinya hanya ada Sakura seorang.

"Kamu kejam, Teme." Naruto merengek, menutup wajahnya memakai kedua tangannya. Mirip sekali dengan seorang perempuan.

Sedangkan Neji, rambutnya yang diikat rapi malah diuraikan seraya mirip dengan perempuan tulen. Neji tidak keberatan asalkan bisa menjemput Sakura dan menyelamatkannya dari sana. Sasuke semakin kagum pada sifat kalem Neji. Padahal di dalam hatinya, Neji kesal setengah mati. Neji, 'kan mengusulkan untuk memakai pakaian perempuan, tetapi kenapa Neji ikut jadi korban.

"Jadi, kita membagi kelompok. Aku bersama Naruto mencari Sakura. Yang sisanya, Neji bersama ayah mencari Sasori." Tadi Sasuke tidak mau melibatkan ayahnya, tetapi karena Uchiha Fugaku tidak rela nonanya dimakan oleh singa mengamuk, lebih baik ikut-ikutan mengorbankan diri demi majikannya. Pelayan yang setia, ya.

"Setuju!" Semua mengangkat tangan tinggi-tingi ke atas. Mereka mulai mencari. Kediaman Akasuna ingin sangat luas, tentu sangat sulit mencari keberadaan orang dicari oleh mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Naruto memasuki lorong kediaman Akasuna malam-malam begini sambil membawakan sapu. Banyak mata melirik ke arahnya. Banyak juga pelayan laki-laki mengedip nakal ke arah Naruto, Naruto jadi merinding seketika. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke berjaga-jaga di tempat yang aman agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Mendengar percakapan di balik lorong sana, "nona Sakura tidak mau makan apa-apa. Padahal sebentar lagi akan ada banyak para tamu undangan untuk merayakan lamaran tuan Yahiko dan nona Sakura." Naruto mendekatkan kupingnya ke lorong sana. Ada dua pelayan keluar dari kamar besar sana. "Kamar nona Sakura lebih baik dirapikan sekalian bawakan gaun yang cocok untuknya."

"Baiklah."

Naruto bersembunyi di balik dinding, menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Setelah pelayan perempuan itu melewati dinding persembunyian Naruto, barulah Naruto tergesa-gesa ke kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Dibuka pintu pelan-pelan, memasukkan tubuhnya dan terakhir barulah kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau didandani," ucapan seorang gadis yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura melihat ke arah pelayan itu penuh geraman. "Aku bilang..."

"Hussshh... ini aku Sakura, Naruto." Naruto mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, mendiamkan Sakura agar tidak berteriak. Sakura mendekati Naruto, mengamati atas bawah. Naruto benar-benar mirip dengan seorang perempuan karena rambut panjangnya.

"Naruto..." Sakura tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi, langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkejut, lalu diam sejenak. Diangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. "Syukurlah kamu datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Kami baru tahu kalau kamu diculik oleh kakaknya Sasori, Akasuna Yahiko." Mata Sakura melebar. Dilepaskan pelukan itu dari Naruto, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya! Pasti kamu terkejut kalau Yahiko adalah kakak kandung Sasori. Tapi, kamu harus tahu, Sasori beda dengan kakaknya."

"Aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak." Sakura menunduk, menatap lantai berkarpet. "Aku merasa Sasuke juga tidak mau menyelamatkan aku."

"Kamu bilang apa?" Naruto mengangkat alis, heran pada kalimat Sakura barusan. "Di luar, Sasuke menunggumu. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu sedari tadi hingga tidak bisa tidur dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Naruto melebih-lebihkan ceritanya agar Sakura percaya pada ucapannya. "Sasuke menunggumu. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sakura menekan dadanya, takut-takut. "Tapi aku..."

"Kenapa harus takut, Sakura? Jangan takut pada apapun. Jika kamu takut, itu sama saja kamu lemah. Jangan pernah perlihatkan dirimu yang lemah ini, karena orang bisa saja memanfaatkan kelemahanmu demi kepentingannya sendiri," bentak Naruto penuh nasihat yang tulus. Sakura semakin kagum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Senyuman mengembang diluncurkan di bibir Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lebar membalasnya.

Pada saat mereka berniat lari, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. "Apa Anda ada di dalam, nona Sakura? Anda bicara dengan siapa?"

"Celaka! Apa kita ketahuan?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir, ketakutan. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tidak berhenti gemetaran. Sakura memejamkan kedua mata, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!"

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sudah beberapa bulan tidak update ff ini. Maaf, karena seenaknya saja. Buat iSakuraHaruno1, saya tidak bisa meng-update secepat yang aku bisa. Saya sering ngandet melakukannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan WB, ini karena mata saya yang sering agak kacau. Tidak seperti dulu. Saya berharap, saya bisa update sesering mungkin. Misalnya seminggu sekali. Buat para readers, saya harap kalian tidak marah-marah pada saya. Saya hanya manusia biasa. Bukan manusia sempurna.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan review ff saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 09 September 2013


	7. Chapter Seven

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!"

Keraguan muncul di benak Sakura dan Naruto yang gemetaran tiada henti. Tidak mungkin mereka menjawab panggilan itu. Gadis berambut merah muda menggigit kuku kelima jarinya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura mengguncang lengan pemuda berambut kuning emas jabrik.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto?"

Pemuda bernama Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku lagi berpikir, Sakura."

Naik turun kedua bahunya, merileks-kan tubuhnya supaya ketegangan hilang. Setelah menemukan ide, Naruto membuka pengikat rambutnya. Rambut palsu itu terurai ke bawah, lembut. Setelah itu, dihampiri meja rias kemudian didandani wajahnya memakai bedak wanita juga sekalian memakai lipstick merah. Naruto mencerminkan dirinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Selesai sudah.

Sakura kebingungan pada tingkah Naruto. Saat Naruto berbalik, mata hijau Sakura melebar ketat. Sakura terpana siapa orang di depannya, berjalan anggun selayaknya seorang model. Walaupun bajunya pelayan. Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pandangan mata hijau tetap pada Naruto.

"Naruto? Itukah kamu?"

Pemuda yang menyamar jadi perempuan cantik menyeringai. "Siapa lagi selain aku, Sakura."

"Wow!" Sakura menutup mulutnya, tercengang pada penampilan Naruto. Namun hal itu terputus karena pintu terus diketuk tanpa henti. "Celaka! Orang itu akan masuk!"

"Biarkan saya masuk. Saya ingin pastikan Anda selamat!"

Terbukalah pintu kamar Sakura dengan bantingan kuat. Sakura menekan dadanya, takut jantungan. Pelayan perempuan perkasa menyipitkan kedua mata menyelidiki satu-satu orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Anda hanya berdua?" tanya sang pelayan perkasa karena melihat dua orang saja di ruangan kamar Sakura. Heran ada seorang pelayan perempuan manis menemani Sakura di ruangan sepi. "Siapa kamu? Aku jarang melihatmu."

Berlagak semenawan mungkin, Naruto memeluk bahu Sakura. "Saya hanya disuruh untuk menjaga nona Sakura agar tidak kabur."

"Sepertinya kamu pelayan baru, ya?" tanya sang pelayan perkasa penuh selidik.

Menahan ketegangan dan bercucuran keringat, Naruto menghampiri pelayan perkasa dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya hanya menjalankan tugas. Saya hanya sementara di sini. Setelah pesta, saya akan pulang kembali."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti." Dilirik Sakura yang takut jika ketahuan, tersenyum dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Maafkan saya karena masuk tanpa minta izin, tapi saya disuruh untuk meminta Anda cepat-cepat pakaian buat pesta sebentar."

Kedua tangan Sakura diturunkan ke bawah. "Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Pelayan perkasa mundur ke belakang, membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangan dan menutup pintu. Setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto terjatuh lemas bersamaan dengan Sakura. Mereka mengeluarkan napas tadi ditahannya, lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Ide cemerlang Naruto kadang baik juga, ya. Hm…

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Princess Ver One**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama, Cerita dirubah sedikit sebisa pembuat bisa. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Seven**

Neji dan Uchiha Fugaku berada di ruang bawah tanah. Semuanya tidak seramai di atas di mana para pelayan hilir mudik ke sana kemari. Mereka berdua jadi kelabakan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Ruangan bawah tanah ini luas sekali. Butuh beberapa menit mencari tempat yang mereka tuju. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun penjaga di tempat gelap tersebut.

"Kamu tahu di mana tempatnya, Hyuuga_-san_?" tanya pria separuh baya mengenakan jas kepala pelayan. "Ruangan ini sangat luas. Kita tidak tahu di mana Akasuna-_san_ berada."

"Aku yakin tempat kurungan Sasori berbeda dengan kurungan mengerikan ini, Paman." Neji malas mencari-cari di mana letak Sasori, karena kakaknya sayang banget dengan adiknya. "Palingan tempatnya penuh dengan pernak pernik."

"Masa, sih?" Uchiha Fugaku hanya bengong pada perkataan Neji. Neji menyeringai saja. "Kenapa ketawa?"

"Jangan kaget, ya, Paman. Paman bisa jantungan nanti."

Baru seperlangkah di ujung lorong bawah tanah, suara tertawa terdengar di kuping keduanya. Neji dan Uchiha Fugaku cepat-cepat mendekati ruangan paling sudut yang disinari lampu terang. Pas di depan balik jeruji, Uchiha Fugaku syok pada ruangan ditempati pemuda berambut merah sutera. Mulutnya menganga, takjub.

"Akasuna-_san_?"

Pemuda berambut merah sutera yang lagi bermain kartu menoleh ke luar ruangan berjeruji. Dialah Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Sasori melambai sebelah tangan kepada mereka sambil bermain kartu.

"Paman! Neji! Apa kabar?!"

Uchiha Fugaku terjatuh ke belakang, menekan keningnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang menghela napas pada kondisi syok Uchiha Fugaku. Mungkin ini dikarenakan status keluarga Uchiha dengan Akasuna berbeda, jadinya seperti ini. Jadinya, Neji menyandarkan tubuh Uchiha Fugaku ke dinding lorong bawah tanah.

"Kamu kalah, Sasori!"

Sasori menepuk jidatnya dan melemparkan kartu. "Ah, sialan kamu, kak Nagato!"

"Hahaha! Sudah lama tidak bermain seperti ini!" seru wanita berambut ungu menepuk kedua tangannya, tersenyum senang. Nagato juga ikut-ikutan senang karena rasa kejengkelan telah hilang begitu saja.

Permainan selesai, Sasori menghampiri Neji, namun jeruji besi menghalangi keduanya. "Aku senang kamu datang menjemputku, Neji."

Tidak mau meninggalkan pria separuh baya yang tengah pingsan, Neji mengedikkan bahu. "Gara-gara ruanganmu ini, Paman jadi syok, deh. Sampai kapan kakakmu berubah. Masih saja _brother complex_."

Maksud dari kalimat-kalimat Hyuuga Neji adalah ruangan Sasori berupa kurungan bawah tanah diubah jadi kurungan super mewah. Bisa dikatakan sangat mirip dengan kurungan para tahanan super kaya. Dikasih televisi, kulkas, lemari, meja makan, dapur, tempat tidur _king size_, dan lain-lain. Tentu saja Uchiha Fugaku terkesan dan langsung pingsan karena inilah orang kaya, namun berbeda dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"_Brother complex_?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya. "Kakakku tidak punya sifat begitu. Dia saja tidak mau mendengar perkataanku."

"Mana mungkin dia tidak mendengar perkataanmu." Neji mengingat suatu kejadian di mana Akasuna Yahiko kapok, dan tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. "Bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu demi Sakura? Buat kakakmu kapok?"

"Misalnya?"

"Kalian keluarlah dulu. Mana bisa aku bicara lewat jeruji besi ini. Nanti didengar kakakmu lagi." Neji memutar matanya, bersedekap. Sasori berpikir kemudian melayangkan kaki ke belakang, dan…

_**BRAAAK!**_

Jeruji tiang besi super kuat dan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh apa pun, hancur. Pengait besinya keluar dari tembok yang menahannya. Tendangan keras Sasori mengguncangkan Uchiha Fugaku, pria separuh baya terjaga dari tidurnya. Tidak mau dikejutkan pada ulah Sasori, Neji membantu Ayah Sasuke lalu menjauhkannya dari TKP.

Nagato, Konan dan Sasori keluar dari kurungan. Suara berisik ini tidak terdengar, karena pesta telah dimulai. Sasori menduga, Yahiko berusaha mengurung dirinya agar hubungan pertunangan Sakura bisa terlaksana. Mata _hazel _Sasori menajam, dan dingin. Dia pun berjalan penuh keangkuhan dan sok berkuasa. Neji menanti hal ini terjadi. Mati kamu, Yahiko!

"Kita pergi, Neji! Kita hancurkan Akasuna Yahiko!"

Ucapan Sasori menandakan dia siap menanggung semua akibatnya asalkan Yahiko kapok dan tidak bakal melakukan hal itu lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Yahiko juga berjanji menikahi Konan apabila pertunangan ini batal. Sasori akan menghancurkan Yahiko di depan umum.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Benar! Kamu tidak mau ikut bersamaku?!"

Gadis berambut merah muda menundukkan kepala, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus aku lakukan sekalian meminta kebebasanku darinya. Aku tidak mau dikekang oleh Bibi yang memaksaku bertunangan dengan orang lain tidak aku kenal. Aku harus berani."

Naruto mengerti penderitaan Sakura, mengerti. Menghela napas. "Aku mengerti." Naruto mendekati Sakura, menggenggam kedua tangannya penuh senyuman. "Jika sudah selesai, kami akan ada di sana. Berlarilah. Terus maju dan jangan takut. Kami dan Sasuke akan menunggu."

Sakura tertawa. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda berambut kuning emas mengikat rambut menjadi kuncir dua. Membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya. Sakura yakin pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya tidak akan lari ke mana-mana lagi. Dirinya harus maju, maju mengalahkan semua yang membebani hatinya. Haruno Sakura tidak ragu-ragu lagi.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

Gadis manis mengambil gaun pesta yang telah disediakan di atas tempat tidur, masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa kemudian, Sakura mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna putih dan pink dengan bunga-bunga cantik di sekitar pinggangnya. Rok gaun depan terbelah dan menampilkan kaki jenjang berupa betis dan lutut. Sedangkan di belakang, tertutup gaun yang mencapai kaki. Sepatu berhak lumayan tinggi. Selendang putih melingkari pundaknya yang mungil, karena gaun itu menelanjangi pundaknya. Sakura terlihat cantik di cermin, diberi sebuah polesan murni dan seadanya.

"Kamu benar-benar cantik, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, melihat pria berambut oranye tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura menyeringai penuh senyuman. Yahiko kaget pada gelagat Sakura yang aneh.

"Kamu takut dan malah melarikan diri?"

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup kedua mata. Saat membukanya, mata Sakura bukan lagi sebuah ketakutan melainkan penuh keberanian. Sakura berjalan dengan anggun, mendekati Yahiko.

"Aku tidak takut dan juga tidak melarikan diri. Aku akan menuntaskan semua ini, dan aku harap kamu mau melihat semuanya tanpa penyesalan, tuan Akasuna."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Yahiko menggamit tangan Sakura, menyuruh memeluk lengannya. Sakura tidak keberatan, toh sebentar lagi pemuda ini akan menyesal seumur hidup karena telah memilihnya.

Pintu besar terbuka saat mereka telah sampai di sana setelah diantar oleh kepala pelayan. Di depan sana, banyaknya tamu undangan berdatangan, menoleh ke arah mereka penuh kekaguman dan takjub. Tokoh utama di pesta ini adalah Akasuna Yahiko dan Haruno Sakura. Sontak saja, para tamu undangan terus melihat mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sambil berbisik.

"Benarkah anak itu adalah tunangan tuan muda Yahiko?"

"Kurasa iya. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Sangat anggun."

"Aku cemburu melihat gadis itu menggandeng lengan tuan Yahiko."

"Aku tidak rela!"

"Kalian janganlah cemburu. Biarpun gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa, tapi dia gadis yang terhormat. Lihatlah gaunnya, cara berjalannya dan juga senyumnya pada kita semua."

"Benar juga."

Yang memeluk lengan Yahiko tersenyum. Dirinya sekarang jadi tokoh utama, tetapi sebentar lagi akan jadi tokoh biasa. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sakura harus berbicara kepada para tamu undangan ini tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Sakura tidak mau terkungkung lagi.

Sakura dan Yahiko menuju ke depan telah dipersiapkan sebuah mike. Hal itu justru disediakan buat tuan muda besar Akasuna Yahiko untuk memberikan beberapa sepatah kata buat menyenangkan para tamu undangan.

"Akhirnya hari ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu juga, pesta pertunangan tuan muda Yahiko dan nona Haruno Sakura. Mari kita dengar sambutan dari tuan muda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pesta pertunangan ini."

Yahiko melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memeluk lengannya. "Aku ke sana dulu, ya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk diam.

Pemuda berperawakan aneh namun tegas mendekati pelayan yang menyuruhnya berdiri di depan, menghadap para penonton. Yahiko menggenggam tongkat mike, dan memasang senyuman menawan bisa memikat wanita mana pun.

"Para hadirin undangan yang terhormat, terima kasih sudah menghadiri pertunangan saya dengan nona Haruno Sakura. Sebelum saya memulai, saya ingin mengatakan…"

Baru Sakura mau menghentikan kegiatan Yahiko, muncullah orang yang melewati Sakura. Kecepatannya bagaikan angin, Sakura kaget karena dia adalah…

"Sasori?!"

Pemuda berambut merah sutera merampas _mike _dari tangan Yahiko dan mengatakan, "sebelum kalian mendengar kata-kata dari kakakku yang sadis ini, aku cuman mau bilang… pertunangan ini batal dikarenakan kakakku telah menghamili seorang wanita yang merupakan seorang pacar baru dipacarinya dua tahun ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori?

"Kakakku melakukan ini hanya untuk menghilangkan kehamilan dari wanita dipacarinya demi martabat dan harkat. Jadi, acara ini bukanlah acara pertunangan, tapi acara pernikahan."

"Apa katamu?!"

Sontak semua bersorak kaget. Mana mungkin acara pertunangan dituliskan di surat undangan, sekarang berubah jadi acara pernikahan. Tetapi, mereka tidak sanggup menolak karena ketajaman mata Sasori menatap mereka membuat mereka terdiam dan ber'ooh' ria.

Yahiko mencengkram pundak Sasori, menyela. "Apa maksud perkataanmu ini, Sasori?! Aku tidak menghamili Konan. Kami tidak pernah melakukan…"

"Ya! Kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya," ucap Sasori pelan agar tidak terdengar para penonton di depan. Sasori berbalik, senyuman iblis mengerikan terpampang jelas di sela-sela bibirnya yang manis. "Sesungguhnya aku sengaja berbohong supaya kamu tidak menikah dengan Sakura. Jika kamu melakukannya… aku akan membuatmu malu di depan Ayah dan Ibu, kakakku tersayang. Fufufu…"

Yahiko menelan ludah mendengar ucapan mengerikan dari Sasori. Ketajaman, kengerian dan betapa menakutkannya kata-kata Sasori, adiknya, membuatnya mengangguk sekilas. Sasori menang. Dia pun bertepuk tangan, memanggil seseorang. Muncullah wanita berambut ungu, dan pendeta ternyata adalah Nagato yang menyamar.

"Aku sudah sediakan pendeta untuk hadiah pernikahan kamu. Aku harap kamu mau menerimanya." Sempat Sasori melirik Sakura, mengedipkan matanya. Sasori berteriak ke tirai belakang. "Hei, pahlawan malam, jemputlah gadis tercintamu!"

Tirai terbuka, Sakura kaget karena sosok dipanggil Sasori adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru gelap mengenakan jas hitam. Sepertinya Naruto telah memaksa Sasuke mengenakan jas tersebut. Padahal Sasuke tidak menyetujuinya, tetapi ini demi Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, kedua tangan memegang pinggang Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Kedua lengan Sasuke menahan paha Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Sakura pun memeluk leher Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Aku serahkan yang lainnya padamu."

Sasuke meloncat ke depan. Dilihat sekilas Yahiko membatu tidak berbuat apa-apa. Pendeta menyamar tersenyum dan menahan tawa, Konan jadi terharu dan Sasori tersenyum puas melihat Yahiko dipermalukan di depan umum. Sebelum melewati orang-orang, Neji muncul supaya jadi petunjuk Sasuke untuk keluar.

"Kamu tidak keluar, Neji?"

"Aku mau merekam kenang-kenangan pernikahan kak Yahiko dengan pacarnya." Neji menunjukkan sebuah benda berupa kamera milik Sasori. "Ini permintaan Sasori."

"Ada-ada saja, tuh, anak." Sasuke menggeleng. Dilihat cara Sasori mempermalukan Yahiko benar-benar sadis, sesadisnya kepada seorang pembunuh pada pemangsanya. Mungkin Sasori berniat baik, tetapi caranya salah kali, ya.

"Sana pergi. Nanti ketahuan, lho," usir Neji pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalau mengkhawatirkan Naruto, anak itu lagi disandera para pemuda-pemuda kaya yang tampan. Tahu, tuh, anak… bisa-bisa di saat begini, malah digodain cowok-cowok kaya. Soalnya dia dandan…"

"Mirip wanita cantik, hm?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Seringlah. Di kontes kecantikan saja, dia sering disuruh-suruh jadi wanita. Dia 'kan anak cuek, jadi mau saja." Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, sana pergi. Jangan cuman bengong di sini. Kasihan, 'kan, Sakura." Neji mengangkat dagu ke arah Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas mengerti. "Soal teman-teman kita dan juga Ayahmu, tidak usah khawatir. Biar aku dan Sasori yang menjaganya dan membawanya pulang. Jika mampu."

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku percaya pada kalian."

"Sana pergi!" Neji mendorong punggung Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak pergi. Neji menghela napas. Suara teriakan gembira dari para undangan, mempercepat langkah untuk masuk ke aula besar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membawa lari Sakura ke arah taman kediaman Akasuna. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura ke atas rumput yang dingin, Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Sakura khawatir Sasuke terlihat kelelahan. Ditepuk punggung Sasuke, pemuda itu senang.

"Perhatian sekali, nona Haruno."

"Kamu apaan, sih?" Sakura mengernyit, Sasuke tertawa. "Kenapa lagi tertawa?"

"Sebenarnya kamu itu manis kalau tertawa." Sasuke dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu membuat Sakura memerah merona. "Masa karena dipuji langsung memerah. Dasar!"

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke, pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. "Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke. Bodoh!"

Pemuda berambut biru berbentuk ekor ayam menggenggam tangan Sakura, berlutut setengah duduk. Posisi Sasuke mirip seorang pangeran melamar puteri. Sakura tercengang melihatnya. Sungguh, Sasuke semakin tampan. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak terbaca, tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Jika aku berada di posisi orang itu, aku bakal melamarmu jadi tunanganku." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura. "Maukah kamu bertunangan denganku?"

"Sasuke…"

"Jawab saja."

Wajah Sakura memerah mirip kepiting rebus. Dirinya tidak menyangka, Sasuke melakukan hal ini tanpa persiapan apa pun. Dengan pikiran polosnya, saat Sakura menginyakan muncullah pemuda berambut kuning emas yang menyamar jadi wanita cantik memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Temee!"

"Dobe?!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ada seorang wanita jadi-jadian tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak saja Sasuke berdiri. "Kenapa memelukku, Dobe? Maumu apa?"

"Aku dikejar-kejar pemuda kaya!" Tangis haru ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Di belakang sana, para pemuda-pemuda kaya yang mengejarnya menghampirinya. Naruto mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke. "Tolong aku, Teme…"

"Hei, kamu itu siapa? Gadis itu milik kami!"

Suara nyaring dari pemuda kelas atas ke telinga mereka, bikin Sasuke gemeretakan giginya. Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal ini sebenarnya, tetapi demi sahabatnya sedari kecil, Sasuke mau melakukannya.

"Milik kalian?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. Dihampiri Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan menjulurkannya ke kepala Naruto. Rambut palsu Naruto diambil. Rambut Naruto tadinya berambut panjang, jadi berambut pendek jabrik. Sasuke juga mengeluarkan sapu tangan basah, menyeka wajah Naruto dan menghapus riasan yang menempel.

"Apa ini milik kalian?"

Mulut para pemuda-pemuda kaya menganga lebar. Di mulut mereka yang melebar, keluar roh. Roh tersebut terbang ke atas. Tubuh mereka jadi membeku dan membatu. Naruto menyingkap gaun pelayannya, tertunduk malu. Rambut palsu yang dipegang Sasuke, mengarahkan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak lepas saja rambut palsu ini? Susah amat."

"Aku, 'kan tidak tahu, Teme." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kita pulang."

Baru saja Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak pergi, Sakura cuman terbengong-bengong saja melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya. Sakura merasa tersaingi, karena Sasuke lebih mempedulikan sahabatnya daripada teman perempuan sejak kecilnya. Meskipun merasa tersaingi, Sakura tidak akan kalah. Dia tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Akan tetapi…

"Tadi apa lamaran itu benar?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kamu jahat, Sasori."

Yahiko tengah duduk bersimpuh, memelas sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Yahiko juga menggigit sapu tangan selayaknya seorang pemain drama Ugly Princess(?). Sasori duduk, menyilangkan kedua kakinya, penuh kemenangan. Neji di sampingnya, puas juga pada hasil rekamannya.

"Begini kakakku sayang, aku mengirimkan kakak ke luar negeri. Ke tempat Ayah Ibu. Dimohon tidak balik sebelum aku melihat kak Konan hamil. 'Kan, kalian sudah nikah."

"Tapi… kamu kejam…"

"Siapa suruh mengurung aku dan menyakiti Sakura." Tatapan tajam muncul di kedua mata Sasori. Yahiko menelan ludah. "Pelayan! Bawa kak Yahiko pergi sekarang juga! Aku mau pulang kembali ke asrama!"

"Baik, tuan muda Sasori!"

Pegangan tangan oleh kedua pelayan di kedua sisi lengan Yahiko membuat Yahiko pasrah. Siapa yang tidak takut pada sifat keganasan Sasori yang mirip dengan Ayah mereka terkenal sadis, namun polos.

Konan dan Yahiko telah pergi dan diantar oleh para pelayan keluarga Akasuna. Sasori dan Neji lega karena musuh kuat telah pergi dari kota Tokyo. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi kembali ke asrama dan memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-temannya dan Sakura. Ah, soal Uchiha Fugaku… Ayah Sasuke sedang berada di Rumah Sakit akibat serangan jantung gara-gara syok melihat dinding jeruji tumbang di depan matanya di ruang bawah tanah tadi. Maafkan Sasori, ya, Paman Fugaku…

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya merasa plot-nya jadi aneh. Itulah pemikiran saya setelah membayangkannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan semuanya. Saya tidak bisa fokus terus menerus pada satu fanfic. Saya butuh seminggu untuk mengistirahatkan mata saya ini. #pasang kacamata tebal

Nah, saya berterima kasih karena kalian sudah membaca fanfic saya ini. Aneh, bukan? Sama dengan orangnya, lho… #bangga disebut aneh

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 18 September 2013


	8. Chapter Eight

"Yo! Para hadirin semuanya! Adakah yang setuju kalau Haruno Sakura tinggal di asrama kita!?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning emas jabrik sambil berteriak memakai mikrofon di hadapan para teman-teman se-asramanya.

"SETUJU!"

"Bagus sekali!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada teman-temannya yang mengangkat tangan, menyetujui Sakura tinggal bersama mereka di asrama laki-laki.

Pemuda berambut biru kelam diam membisu, sedangkan pemuda berambut seperti Naruto berkuncir satu pucat pasi seolah-olah mirip dengan tidak siap untuk mati. Harap dimaklumi sifat Deidara, ya.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Sakura senang bukan kepalang. Gadis musim semi membungkuk hormat di depan anak-anak laki-laki yang tertawa da nada yang senyam senyum. "Kalau bukan berkat kalian, aku mungkin tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Tidak masalah." Para anak-anak laki-laki memerah padam. Senyum menawan Sakura bikin jantung mereka berdetak cepat. Naruto memicingkan mata, membuat mereka kaku dan kikuk.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi." Sakura kembali setengah membungkuk. Naruto maju ke depan.

"Buat kalian, kami melarang adanya orang yang menyakiti Sakura. Kalau ada yang begitu, hati-hati dapat pukulan dari Sasuke, lho."

Wajah mereka pucat pasi. Dilirik sebentar Sasuke yang menatap mereka membentuh sebuah seringai, bikin mereka bergidik tidak berani dekat-dekat Sakura. Sakura jadi bingung pada sifat aneh mereka. Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura, menenangkan.

"Tenang saja. Mereka baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya dikasih peringatan kecil."

_Apanya peringatan kecil? Ini, sih, namanya ancaman,_ dalam kebatinan anak-anak cowok yang terdiam seribu bahasa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hei, kalian!" Deidara menarik kain lengan kemeja temannya. "Kalian tidak berniat menyuruh dia tinggal di tempat kita, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Dei?" tanya Naruto, bingung. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama Sakura tidak mendekati maupun menyakitimu, semua tidak ada masalah."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Anu… maaf…" Sakura berjalan mendekati Deidara. "Jika aku pernah bermasalah denganmu, aku akan minta maaf. Tapi, kumohon… biarkan aku tinggal di sini."

Kulit wajah Deidara memerah, banjir keringat, menimbulkan beberapa bintik merah. Deidara menelan ludah, kabur seketika. "Jangan dekati aku!"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut karena melihat Deidara langsung kalang kabut, masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya. Anak-anak cowok lainnya hanya mendesah tidak percaya.

"Oh… ya ampun. Anak itu masih belum berubah juga," desah pemuda berambut merah sutera memijit kepalanya. "Biarkan saja, Sakura. Anaknya bakal balik lagi kalau sudah minum obat."

"Err… iya…"

Kedua tangan Naruto diletakkan di kedua bahu Sakura, mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Sekarang kamu sudah jadi bagian dari anggota keluarga asrama ini, Sakura. Semoga kamu betah tinggal di sini, ya."

Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Mohon bimbingannya, teman-teman!"

Sorak-soraka terdengar di dalam asrama. Uchiha Fugaku terharu melihat semua ini. Sasuke sekilas tersenyum menyeringai. Neji dan Sasori bertepuk tangan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangan Sakura ke atas, bergembira. Sedangkan Deidara, sedang mual-mual di dalam kamar mandi. Tolong diabaikan saja.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Princess Ver One**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

Inspirated Princess Ver. One © Miyawaki Yukino

Warning:OOC, AU, deskripsi minim, semoga jelas, terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama, Cerita dirubah sewaktu-waktu. Dedicated for iSakura Haruno1.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

Pagi hari yang cerah memberikan semangat yang hebat buat anak-anak cowok akan berangkat ke luar kota untuk melihat-lihat fasilitas yang disediakan oleh sekolah lain. Pagi hari di hari Senin memang cocok untuk melakukan itu semua, tetapi ada satu yang bermasalah, yakni meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di asrama.

"Asyik sekali bisa pergi ke sekolah lain selama dua hari satu malam," ucap gadis berambut musim semi mengantar kepergian anak-anak cowok. "Jadi, aku sendirian di rumah, dong?"

"Untuk apa nanya lagi kalau kamu sudah tahu," desah Sasuke malas. Sasori menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras, Sasuke meringis. "Apaan, sih?"

"Bisakah cara bicaramu halus sedikit?" bisik Sasori ke telinga Sasuke. "Kasihan, 'kan, Sakura dimarahi terus olehmu."

Sasuke mendengus, melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura. Sakura tadinya sedih, kembali tersenyum walaupun agak kikuk. Sasuke entah kenapa saat ini tidak ada mood untuk menyenangkan hati Sakura. Pemuda berambut biru memalingkan muka, tidak mau bertatapan mata dengan Sakura.

"Hei, hei…" Sasori melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Pemuda berambut merah sutera menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Anak itu kenapa, sih?"

Sakura bersedih. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak mau bicara dengannya. Apa karena masalah kemarin dulu di mana saat pelamaran itu benar adanya atau tidak? Sakura belum bisa mengetahuinya, karena Sasuke belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kyuubi, tolong jaga Sakura, ya?" pinta pemuda berambut kuning emas jabrik kepada hewan berbentuk rubah dengan ekor sembilannya. "Jangan biarkan ada orang yang menyakiti Sakura. Langsung basmi saja seperti waktu lalu."

"Hei, Naruto. Buat apa meminta Kyuubi menjaga Sakura? Yang ada bisa jadi Kyuubi menyakiti Sakura." Ucapan Neji tidak beralasan ini pun mengakibatkan amukan kejam dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi melesat ke depan Neji dan menggigit kepalanya. "Aduuh… sakit."

Naruto menghela napas, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya ampun, Neji. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan sekali-sekali bicara sesuatu di depan Kyuubi. Yang ada, kamu malah digigit sama Kyuubi. Terbukti, 'kan?"

"Lepaskan dia dariku!" Neji memohon pada teman-temannya agar mau menarik lepas Kyuubi dari kepalanya.

Sasuke dan Sasori menarik tubuh Kyuubi. Hewan berekor Sembilan akhirnya lepas dari kepala cokelat hitam Neji. Gigitan Kyuubi membuat kepala Neji bengkak dan mengeluarkan darah segar, akhirnya pingsan.

"Neji!"

Untunglah Neji tidak kenapa-kenapa, mungkin karena saking lebay-nya, Neji digotong ke bus kemudian dirawat di sana. Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura yang bengong, diam membatu. Sasuke menghela napas memandangi pemandangan konyol. Sasori menggeleng.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, dilirik Sakura yang membantu dan mendekatinya. "Aku tahu, aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang kejadian waktu itu. Tapi, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kamu akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari mulutku sendiri, Sakura."

Sasuke berlalu pergi. Sakura berdecak kagum. Hatinya riang sekali. Saat Sasuke pulang nanti, anak cowok sok keren bakal mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Sakura berlompat sangat senang. Namun… pemandangan ini pun jadi suram.

"Lalu, aku di sini sama siapa?"

"Kyuu…"

Ekor Sembilan berlambai-lambai tiada henti. Sakura terpana dan takjub karena ada Kyuubi bersamanya. Diangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku senang kamu ada di sini, Kyuubi." Sakura mencium pipi yang ditutupi bulu lebat berwarna merah oranye. "Tapi, ke mana Paman?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, seorang pria setengah baya mengangkat barang belanjaan begitu banyaknya tergopoh-gopoh mencari taksi, tetapi belum ada satu pun yang dapat. Uchiha Fugaku lemas di tempat di cuaca terik ini.

"Kasihan nona Sakura, nantinya makan apa. Aku belum mempersiapkan makanan. Dan aku juga lupa kalau hari ini teman-teman Sasuke pergi ke sekolah lain selama dua hari satu malam," keluh Uchiha Fugaku menjambak rambutnya.

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang memandang Uchiha Fugaku bak seperti orang gila, di seberang jalan sana ada seorang bocah berambut merah berjalan-jalan biasa memasang wajah biasa menuju tempat yaitu sebuah asrama laki-laki. Entah apa maunya anak ini pergi ke sana. Siapa orang yang ingin ditemuinya?

"Mumpung aku ada di sini, aku mau kejutkan kakak."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**TING TONG!**_

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang memasak di dapur, bingung siapa yang menekan bel pagi-pagi. Biasanya Uchiha Fugaku tidak pernah masuk ke asrama lewat pintu depan, biasanya selalu lewat pintu belakang dekat dapur. Merasa cemas dan takut-takut, Sakura membawa sapu untuk mengantisipasi.

_**TING TONG!**_

Mengendap-endap selayaknya pemilik rumah bersama Kyuubi, Sakura selalu mengawasi gerak gerik di balik pergerakan bunyi bel. Sakura tidak kenal siapapun di kota ini selain anak-anak asrama dan Uchiha Fugaku. Meskipun Sakura tinggal berdua, sebenarnya Sakura takut juga. Sakura belum berani berhadapan dengan orang tidak dikenal seperti dialaminya waktu itu, waktu bertunangan dengan kakak Sasori.

Kaki Sakura gemetaran, keringan dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, air liur terus tertelan hingga mulutnya jadi kering. Baru seperempat langkah di depan pintu masuk asrama, pintu terbuka begitu kerasnya di depan mata Sakura.

_**BRAK!**_

"Lama amat, sih! Pegel tahu pencet bel terus!"

Tubuh Sakura mundur hingga jatuh ke lantai, pantat duluan. Sakura meringis. "Auw…"

Bocah berusia delapan tahun di hadapan Sakura, berekspresi kecut. "Hei, pembantu! Seenaknya saja kamu tidak membuka pintu untukku. Maumu apa, ha? Mau dipecat?"

Sakura mendongak, tidak percaya. "A-apa katamu? Pembantu? Siapa yang kamu sebut pembantu, hah?"

Di hadapan Sakura ini, bocah berusia delapan tahun memiliki rambut merah bening, mata mirip Panda, kulit berwarna putih sekrim pasir, dan angkuh. Bocah kecil entah siapa namanya, menghampiri Sakura, mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Berani-beraninya kamu berkata kasar padaku, cewek cerewet! Kamu belum tahu siapa aku?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Sakura memalingkan muka. _Masa kalah sama anak kecil, sih?_ Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Sediakan aku minum. Aku haus." Bocah bersurai merah melewati Sakura yang tengah duduk. Sontak mata kehijauan Sakura

"Jangan seenak memerintahku!" bentak Sakura penuh kekesalan. Bocah berambut merah menyeringai melihat sesuatu yang hebat. Sakura keheranan dibuatnya. "Lagi lihat apa kamu?!"

"Huh! Kamu ternyata seksi juga, ya, Nenek cerewet!" Bocah itu menunjukkan apa yang tadi dilihatnya menggunakan matanya Sakura melihat ke bawah, rok panjang dikenakannya naik ke atas menampakkan paha putih mulus. Sakura menyikap roknya ke bawah, menutupi semuanya.

"Mesum!" jerit Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Bocah itu pun berlalu melewati Sakura setelah menjulurkan lidah, tidak peduli. Sakura menangkap tangan mungilnya, bocah itu menoleh tajam dan meringis.

"Lepaskan aku dari tangan kotormu itu!"

"Kamu tidak boleh masuk! Orang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" bentak Sakura bikin bocah itu naik darah. Ditepiskan tangan Sakura membuat Sakura terdorong ke belakang. Bocah itu pun lari, meninggalkan Sakura yang menyender ke samping. "Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di kota lain, pemuda berambut kuning emas jabrik terus memencet-mencet tombol _handphone_ di kedua tangannya. Hatinya sungguh gelisah. Mukanya pucat. Sedari tadi dirinya terus saja mengucapkan kata yang bikin teman-temannya bingung.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasori menepuk pundak Naruto. Diintip sedikit layar _handphone _milik Naruto, Sasori yakin ini menyangkut keluarga Naruto. "Ibumu bilang apa?"

"Katanya…" dilirik Naruto kepada teman-temannya. "… adikku menghilang entah ke mana. Dia terus merengek minta bertemu denganku, tapi ibu tidak mengizinkan. Lalu, akhirnya adikku ngotot ke asrama agar bisa bertemu. Sekarang ibu masih tenang-tenang saja walaupun hatinya menjerit."

"Benar-benar Ibu yang santai," ujar Neji memutar mata peraknya.

Sasuke angkat bicara. "Jadi, adikmu ada di asrama?"

"Jarak asrama dan tempat tinggalku lumayan jauh. Tidak mungkin adikku bisa pergi ke sana dalam waktu sedikit. Biasanya minta ditemani sepupuku atau si Menma. Tapi, Menma belum menjawab panggilanku. Susah kontak dia." Naruto memencet nomor telepon Menma, tetapi tidak diangkat.

"Jika misalnya adikmu sudah berada di asrama, kenapa tidak minta Sakura untuk menjaganya?" tanya Neji yang ceplas ceplos. Sasori dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan, mengiyakan.

"Kalian kira adik perempuanku yang datang?" tanya Naruto. Mereka pun mengangguk. "Bukan dia, kok. Tapi adikku yang satu lagi. Usianya beda dengan adik perempuanku. Sifatnya sangat manis dan suka menggoda meskipun suka banget menyusahkan orang. Beda banget dengan adik perempuan yang selalu datang waktu liburan."

"Lebih baik jangan suruh adik perempuanmu datang lagi, deh." Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat Sasori. "Soalnya aku dan Sasuke tidak mau jadi korban permainan adikmu itu semenjak kamu pergi dengan Neji."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto penasaran apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Neji juga.

"Yang penting, jangan suruh adikmu datang lagi ke asrama!" geram Sasori membuat Naruto dan Neji mengerti, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku pernah kasih adikku alamat asrama jika minta ditemani sepupuku atau Menma. Tapi, apa iya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kening, memikirkan semoga itu tidak benar.

"Lebih baik telepon lagi Menma," usul Neji menyemangati Naruto. Naruto senang ada teman yang menghiburnya, sedangkan dua orang tampan sana sedang membayangkan betapa tersiksanya tinggal dengan adik perempuan Naruto.

"Aku takut nanti adikku itu bakal menghancurkan sesuatu kalau dia lagi merengek. Entah apa yang terjadi. Adikku itu mesum banget, lho." Sasuke dan Sasori langsung bergidik. Neji paham apa yang dimaksud Naruto. "Aku jadi pusing kalau seperti ini."

"Sabar saja, ya," hibur Neji.

"Kucoba telepon lagi, semoga bisa," pantang Naruto tidak mau menyerah.

"Dicari saja."

"Aku tidak bisa karena kita bakal dicari-cari," bantah Naruto bikin Neji kelimpungan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, nih."

"Aku juga."

Kedua orang, Neji dan Naruto menghela napas seandainya adiknya menghilang dan diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal. Nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto dan Neji mengarah pandangan kepada dua temannya yang bertekuk lutut di depan pohon besar. Mereka semakin suram. Keduanya tidak tahu apa masalah temannya, jadi akhirnya ditarik kerah kemeja sekolah mereka dan membawanya pergi.

Semoga saja masalah ini baik-baik saja. Dan tidak menyakiti siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di asrama cowok yang biasanya ramai tiba-tiba sepi, dikarenakan para penghuni asrama sedang pergi mengunjungi sekolah lain. Meskipun di luar adem ayem, tetapi di dalam suasananya kacau balau. Siapa yang tidak mengira, tempat yang selalu bersih ini langsung berantakan?

Bocah delapan tahun membuat asrama ini hancur berantakan. Sifat isengnya masuk tanpa izin. Malah menghabiskan semua makanan dan membuangnya ke segala tempat. Mengutak-atik pakaian para penghuni asrama yang ada di jemuran. Untung saja, kunci kamar mereka dikunci.

Sekarang bocah berambut merah bening nonton sambil makan keripik kentang, mengangkat kedua kaki untuk disilangkan, memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca. Di luar ruang santai, Sakura terengah-engah mengambil pakaian yang berserakan.

"Hei, bantu aku, dong!" Sakura marah pada anak itu. Tetapi, anak itu terus-terusan saja tidak mempedulikannya. "Dasar anak itu!"

Tadi Sakura tercengang apa yang dilihatnya. Ruangan yang bersih berubah berantakan, kotor dan bau amis (karena pakaian anak cowok yang belum dicuci). Biasanya ada Uchiha Fugaku yang membereskan, tetapi saat ini Ayah Sasuke belum muncul.

"Seenaknya kamu santai-santai di situ, bocah!" gusar Sakura mengambil sapu, kain lap, dan pembersih debu. _Aku yang tadinya puteri, kenapa malah jadi pembantu, sih? Ini tidak adil._

"Memang begitu, 'kan, profesimu?" bocah berambut merah menyeringai licik, Sakura gemetaran saking marahnya. "Sudah, sana bersihin semuanya. Tuh, di sana masih banyak kotoran. Dasar pemalas."

"A… apa kamu bilang?!" geram Sakura. Dieratkan genggaman tangan pada tongkat sapu hingga retak. "Aku bakal bersihin. Awas jika kamu sekali-sekali menghancurkannya lagi!"

"Enak saja. Semauku sendiri, dong!" Bocah tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari Sakura. Sakura mendengus, menghentakkan kaki di atas lantai. "Sana bersihin."

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Bagaimana, ya, seandainya Ibumu lihat kamu begini? Pasti dia marah sekali." Sakura tidak menyerah. Sakura mengusik hati bocah tersebut. Mata Pandanya melebar, berdecak kesal. Sakura pergi dan tidak peduli pada gurauan anak kecil berusia delapan tahun.

Lebih dari dua jam, Sakura membersihkan sampai rasa kelelahan membanjiri tubuhnya. Tetapi, dia pantang menyerah. Sakura menyapu lantai, mengepelnya, mencuci pakaian anak-anak cowok, dan mengelap beberapa barang. Sesungguhnya tidak ada satu pun barang yang pecah, namun pakaian milik penghuni asrama cowok-lah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Usahanya membuat bocah itu menyipitkan mata penuh ketajaman dan kebencian. Berkat kata-kata Sakura, bocah itu duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Duduk, menekuk lututnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dibenamkan wajahnya, kesedihan terpancar keluar.

"Kakak…"

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Sakura menegakkan punggungnya agar tegak berdiri. Kekakuan dirasakan tubuhnya benar-benar bikin capek muncul.

Pandangan di depannya berubah penuh sinar yang indah. Tadi suram, berubah cerah. Sakura kagum pada kerjaannya yang penuh hati dan keikhlasan. Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya, melemparkan diri di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan langsung tertidur.

"Enaknya… Nyammm…" inggau Sakura dalam tidurnya yang pulas.

Sosok misterius masuk ke kamar Sakura. Langkah kedua kaki mendekati Sakura yang tertidur menyamping. Bibirnya membentuk sengiran licik. Sosok itu pun berjongkok, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Beberapa sentimeter, kalimat sosok misterius terdengar berbisik.

"Kamu begitu bodoh."

Bibir keduanya hampir mendekat, sekitar satu sentimeter. Rasa puas membuncah di benak sosok itu, namun sebuah hentakan pintu menghancurkan segalanya. Sang pangeran muncul demi menyelamatkan sang puteri.

"SAKURA!"

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sepertinya saya suka salah-salah dalam plot. Ya ampun, kenapa malah hancur begini? #pucat  
Beda banget apa yang saya tulis di hp.

Buat kalian, maaf tidak bisa balas review. Jadi saya berterima kasih lewat sini saja, ya. Terima kasih sudah review! Dua kali bilang begitu karena saya terharu. #hiks

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 06 Oktober 2013


End file.
